Kill Gibbs!
by Xena101
Summary: This takes place during season 3 of the show. Ziva never showed up therefore she never killed Ari. Gibbs did. Now she comes for revenge and she is gonna use someone close to him to do it. But a problem arises that she never expected. She starts to care
1. Chapter 1

Kill Gibbs

**A/N: Well this is my first story so please be nice in the reviews. And please review. I don't care if you give me constructive criticism. That's what I like. I just don't want people hating on my story and acting like a donkey. I feel like I must ask you to read some stories from a great author I have found. SammyJoTivaExtraordinare. She is all Tiva. And thank you for at least reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I see this on all the stories I read so I guess I have to put it. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Here I go **

Chapter 1: Everything Happens for a Reason

They all thought she was weak. They believed the once great assassin, daughter of the director, heartless warrior has grown soft. Everyone thought she would go after the man who did it. The man who killed her brother. When she didn't her father was ashamed, her family was ashamed, and Mossad was ashamed. Well she was gonna prove them all wrong. She was gonna show them that she wasn't weak or soft. She's a warrior and she is going to prove it.

With her alias in check Ziva David was ready.

"_Flight 139 to Washington DC is now boarding" _was announced over the intercom

She grabbed her bags and went to get on her plane. She wasn't Ziva David anymore. She was Ziva Even-Chen. And she couldn't help the sly grin that formed over her face as she boarded the plane.

"This is going to be fun"

He is such an easy target, it almost doesn't seem fair. Sure to his friends and family he is strong, dependable, and kind. But to her he was no match for what she had in store. Her training taught her that the best way to bring someone down was from the inside. So she did her homework on Gibbs and his team. While going over the files she had a profile stuck out to her. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Yeah, he would be perfect. A womanizer that wouldn't even question why she liked him. His only concern would be to get her in bed.

So that's why she is watching him now. He just walked into a coffee shop so this must be the perfect opportunity. She gets out of her car and walks over to his Mustang. She begins to pick the lock when she realizes it's not even locked. She plants a bug in the Mustang and then puts one in his bag. Once that is taken care of she walks into the Starbucks. She goes to buy her coffee as he is putting sugar and cream in his. She walks over there just as he turns around and the have a head on collision.

"Dammit!" Tony says. "Why don't you watch where you're-" Right then he looks up. Oh man. She is gorgeous! Play it cool Tony and maybe you can get her number.

"Oh I am so sorry. I was in such a rush I didn't even look where I was going. I'm sorry I got my coffee all over your clothes." Says the woman.

"Don't worry it's ok. I'm fine. I should've watched where I was going. Let me get you another one."

"That really isn't necessary"

"Yes it is. I don't mind. It was my fault anyways."

"Well thank you, ummm"

"Anthony. Anthony DiNozzo. But everyone calls me Tony." he says

"Thank you Tony DiNozzo. I'm Ziva. Ziva Even-Chen."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Are you Israeli? "

"Yes I am and the pleasure is all mine. DiNozzo is an Italian name, yes?"

"Yes it is."

Tony buys Ziva and himself another coffee.

"Well again thanks for the coffee. If you don't mind having coffee spilled all over you try to give me a call." Ziva says while writing her cell phone number down and giving it to him.

Tony flashes his DiNozzo smile and accepts the number. "Will do. Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow."

Ziva gives him a smile as well. "Maybe you will." Then she leaves the Starbucks and heads to her car. Leaving Tony there to watch here butt as she leaves.

Tony makes his way to his car and starts thinking to himself. Wow. She is one hot chick. There is something about her eyes that I just can't figure out. Holy Shit! Gibbs is gonna kill me. I'm so late. Whatever, it was worth it.

Ziva knows Tony is watching her walk away and she can't help but to smile. He is helping her with a plan and doesn't even know it. Well phase one of her plan is complete. Phase two can now begin.

Tony rushes from the elevator as soon as it dings. He hopes Gibbs isn't in the bullpen yet. So much for that.

"DiNozzo!" yells Gibbs "You're late. And what is that all over your shirt?"

"It's coffee boss. I had a little run in with someone while I was getting it this morning and it kinda spilled all over me." Tony explains

"Well put on a clean shirt. I'll be down in Abby's lab if you need." Gibbs said and then quickly went off to the elevator.

Tony sat down at his desk and then turned his computer on and put his gun in his desk. The mess on his shirt was the farthest thing from his mind. He notices McGee staring.

"Probie! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ahhhh no. Sorry. It's just that that is one of your favorite custom made shirts and you seem not to even care that it has a stain on it." McGee says

Thinking about Ziva, Tony says, "Well here are some words of wisdom I was told. Everything happens for a reason. And now I'm starting to believe it."

**A/N: Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Give me a review please to let me know if you like it or not. All you gotta do is hit that button. I must say that this idea came to me when I was replying to a PM and I looked at my DVDS of Xena. Thank you Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Conner for a great TV show. And if anyone has a Facebook account please join the campaign to bring Lucy and Renee back as Xena and Gabrielle for a movie. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was impressed with the amount of hits my story had yesterday. I couldn't believe it. Well here comes the next chapter. Not much happens in it and it may be shorter. Just hang in there. Please check out my poll! It's on my profile page!**

**Disclaimer: All I own are some NCIS shirts and the season 7 DVDs. I don't own the show or characters**

Chapter 2: Making plans

Its 1900 so the day is almost over. _I can't wait. I get to hand out with Abby once I'm done with all this paperwork. I wonder if she likes me. I think I like her. But then there are Gibbs' rules. What would he do if I asked Abby out? Maybe I should ask Tony. He seems to not have a problem with women._ Tim stops his mental monologue to glance over at Tony. He seemed different today. He was caught talking on the phone while he was supposed to be working. Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head once the call had ended, but Tony just smiled.

He had said it was worth it. When McGee asked why it would be worth it all Tony said was that he just made plans to meet someone tomorrow.

Tim could only guess it was a woman.

Tony seemed so focused on his work. More than he had ever been. McGee had had enough trying to guess what's up. "Hey Tony?" McGee said.

"What could you possibly want that is so important that you just had to interrupt me?" Tony said back a little frustrated

"Well I just wanted to know what happened this morning. You came in here late with a coffee stain in one of your favorite shirts and it didn't seem to bother you. You were slapped by Gibbs and didn't mind, and now you are willingly doing your work." Tim answered. He knew something happened and he wasn't going to back down.

"Why is it any of your business?" Tony countered

"Because you are my partner, and I'd like to know what's wrong with you if you are going to be watching my back."

"I met someone" Tony said simply

"So what is so special about this someone that you met? You have met plenty of woman and you have never acted like this. If she gets you to actually do your paper work then that is something. I'd like to meet her."

"Let me rephrase my answer. I just met her this morning. We haven't gone out. Yet. There's just something about her. She's a little mysterious in the way she talks and is beautiful. I don't know anything about her Tim, but I plan on finding out. That's why I'm meeting her tomorrow morning."

"So you are having a breakfast date with her?"

"I wouldn't call it a date. But that is why I'm trying to finish my work. So I won't have to worry about it in the morning. But now I am done." He said. "See you tomorrow Probie!" Tony called out behind him as he walked to the elevator.

McGee just sat there shocked. Tony actually wanting to get to know a woman and not just her pants is new. _I wonder what is different about her._ Tim wondered._ Oh man! I forgot to ask Tony about my problem with Abby!_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe. She never thought one person could talk so much. She was starting to regret putting the bugs in his car and bag. Finally she had some peace and quiet. He stopped talking which meant he must be working. Then a conversation started up about what happened this morning. Tony had said he wanted to get to know her. She was quite shocked at that. She thought his only concerns were her pants. No matter. She will get him right where she wants him. <em>If he gets his heart broken, that's none of my concern.<em> Ziva thought to herself. Though she did like his smile.

Her plan was in beginning to blossom right after she had called him today.

_Earlier today_

"_DiNozzo" _

"_Hey Tony its Ziva" she had said_

"_Oh. Hi Ziva. What can I do for you?" he had asked with a grin_

"_Well you could agree to have coffee with me tomorrow. I might go as far to say even a muffin. But if that is a little too fast for you just tell me." She replied_

"_Whoa Nelly. A muffin! You must be serious." He replied sarcastically. "But I think I can handle it. What time?"_

"_Whatever time is good for you. I don't have a specific time that I have to be at work."_

"_Well how about 6:15am? I have to be at work at 0700." He replied_

"_It works for me. I can't wait." She replied. She couldn't help smiling as she said yes._

"_Great! Same place. Oh I got to go. My boss is glaring at me. I'll talk to ya later Ziva."_

"_Goodbye Tony"_

For some reason she was excited about tomorrow. _Wait? Why am I excited? It's not like I actually want to know him. Right?_ She thought to herself. For some strange reason she found him cute. And that smile. You couldn't help but to smile along with him. He seemed pretty fit as well. _I wonder what he would look like without his shirt. Wait. Stop it Ziva. I can't think like that. I must do the job I came here to do._ And that is to get Tony to kill Gibbs.

**A/N: Sorry for not putting breaks in the last chapter. Must have made it confusing. Please check out my poll. I want to know what oyu guys think. Im still getting the hang of addingchapters and stuff. I accidently added two chapter twos. Which were the same as chapter one. Anyone mind telling me the exact way to add new chapters? Thanks**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it turns out that I am continuing the story. I found myself really bored today. So in tribute to the few people who asked me to continue this story, here ya go. I decided no matter what the reviews I'm gonna finish the story. Please check out my poll.**

Chapter 3: Breakfast

He couldn't wait. He had even woken up at 0430 because he was so excited. _This is just breakfast. Some coffee, maybe a muffin. Nothing major_. He keeps telling himself that, but for some reason he seems eager. There is something about that girl. No. Not girl. Woman. She is an amazing woman. _What was it about her? Maybe it was her eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs that could make any man fall for them. Or her hair? The way it falls down her back and lands just above the waist. The waves and curls that can get your fingers tangled in it. Maybe it's both. Or maybe it's her smile. You couldn't help but to smile back. Her eyes sparkle and it seems like nothing could be wrong in the world._ It's all of them. And he couldn't wait to see them all again.

"I'm going to ask her out" he decided to himself.

As he got dressed his mind kept going back to imaging her. Her under him. Eagerly awaiting what was to come. Her moans reaching the walls of his apartment. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Time to go." He told himself. It was 0555 and it took him 10 minutes to get there. _I can't wait to ask her out._

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up at 0400 just out of force of habit. She had at about 2 hours before she had to leave. For some reason she was actually interested in seeing Tony again. That goofy grin is what got her. He looked like a kid who had no care in the world except getting ice cream. She smiled just thinking about him.<p>

She went for an extra long run this morning because of the extra time she had. 13 miles. It also gave her a chance to take a look at her surroundings. Tony's apartment happened to be only about 5 miles from the hotel she was staying at. That proved convenient.

Now it was time for her to have breakfast with Tony. She was eager and afraid at the same time. And for some reason she wasn't just eager to have breakfast with Tony because it would take her one step forward in her plan.

She wanted to be there for herself and no one else. She didn't want to go because it would help her prove to everyone back in Israel that she wasn't weak or soft. She was eager to go there, because she wanted to be there. With him. A man she barley knows already has some kind of hold on her. And that is what scared her shitless.

* * *

><p>She walked in wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt and he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled when she saw him and strolled over to the table he was sitting at. <em>There it is. That smile and those eyes that sparkle. Her eyes. They remind me of someone, but I just can't figure out who.<em>

"Hey Ziva" he greeted her with a smile

"Tony" Ziva replied with a smile just as bright. _There it is. That smile. She couldn't help but to smile back. _"I see you have two cups of coffee there and, wait a minute. Is that a muffin I see."

"Yes it is. Well I was planning on meeting someone this morning and having a light breakfast before I go to work." He replied

"Well I am planning on touring around the city and wanted to get an early start. Since the line is so long I am just going to take this coffee and muffin. Unless you were saving them for someone important?" she said with a grin as she drank from the cup and took a small bite out of the muffin.

"Do I really have much of a choice now?" Tony said, his voice hinting at sarcasm

"Hmmmmmm. Let me think about that. Ah no." she replied smiling

"That's alright. It was for you anyways." He informed her

"Really? I had no idea that you were waiting for me."

"Well I'm good at diverting anyone's suspensions from the truth. Even though I am trained to find the truth."

"You are? You also said 0700 yesterday. Do you work for the military?" she asked

"Not exactly. I work for NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal-" he said as he was cut off

"Investigative Service. I have heard of it." She interrupted

"Really? Most people look at me like I'm crazy when I say it. They have this confused look on their face like they don't believe we are a real federal agency or something. It's nice to know someone has heard of us. You think you'll get used to but you don't."

"It's like all the violence in Israel. Some just get used to it and others who believe they are smarter than the others. If you are used to them then you will have a chance to be able to recognize the signs for a bomb or ambush. If you are not used to it you will jump every time something happens. Or worse. You will become the victim. You think you will get used to people being total idiots but you do not. Although my version is very different from yours."

"So is it bad living there? What kind of question is that. It can't be nice living there." He replied

"It is not as horrible as some might depict it, but it is not good either."

"Alright, so is it just me or does this muffin taste stale? Cause I know good muffins and this definitely isn't one of them." Tony said trying to change the subject.

"Maybe it is just yours. Mine tastes great." She said

"It does? Well I'll be the judge of that." Right then he reached across the table and broke a piece of her muffin off.

"Hey!" she exclaimed "That is mine I believe"

"Well now it's ours because yours is better than mine" she said

"Oh that reminds me of some movie with a lot of kids in it. The ummm actor's name is similar to quad, yes?" she said scrunching her face and moving her hand in a way that Tony found cute.

"Yeah. Yours, Mine, and Ours. The actor is Dennis Quaid. Good family movie." Tony said smiling

"Yes! That is it." She said. She took a sip from her coffee then looked back at Tony to see him smiling at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You." He replied simply

"And why is that" she asked tilting her head slightly and smiling. She was very curious that he she kept looking at her.

"I found it cute the way your face got scrunched. And I like your smile."

"Well your smile isn't too bad either." She said

"So you like my smile, huh?" he said grinning "Is that the only thing you like about me?"

"Well I do not think I know you well enough to say what else I like about you."

"Then why don't you take the time to get to know me better?" he asked

"Is this you asking me out" she asked with a flirty smile

"Why yes. It is. So how 'bout it? Tonight even."

"You do not waste any time, do you?"

"Nope. Is that a yes?"

"It is." She answered

"Well what hotel are you staying at so I can pick you up?" he asked

"I'm at the Hilton Hotel. Room 716."

"Great. I will pick you up at…7?"

"That's perfect" Tony said. He glanced at his watch and saw it was already 0652. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Ziva asked concerned

"I have 8 minutes until I have to be at work and its 15 minute drive from here without bad traffic. There was an accident today which means detours. Detours means it'll take more time for me to get there."

"Well I guess you have to go." Ziva said a little disappointed

"Yeah." He said as they both stood up. "I will see you tonight. And maybe we can go sightseeing tonight as well."

"That'll be great. I will see you later." She said

"I will be there." He had no idea what possessed him at that moment as she started to turn around and leave he grabbed her arm. She turned around and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and she kissed him back. Their lips moved in rhythm together. Tony's hands down to her waist and brought her closer to him. Her tongue entered his mouth as her hands snaked around his neck and brought him closer. They had completely forgotten where they were until they kept hearing whispers and not so settle coughs. They broke apart and Tony just looked down at her and into her eyes. There was mystery there and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Well…. That was nice" Tony said hesitantly

"Yes it was." She replied somewhat seductively.

Tony couldn't help but notice that her eyes got darker and her voice lower. He couldn't wait for their date. He was so preoccupied by her eyes that he hadn't even realized that they were still holding on to each other. Unfortunately, Ziva did.

"Well you should go. You are already going to be late." Ziva said

Tony glanced at his watch and saw that is was already 0700. "Well see ya later Ziva."

"Goodbye Tony" she said giving him a smile

Once Tony had left Ziva went to the restroom. She splashed water on her face at the sink and stared at her reflection. _What are you doing Ziva? You can't like him. You can't. Stick to the plan. Even though I liked that kiss. I wasn't acting. It was real. I have to clear my head._

She left the coffee shop and went to a shooting range. She fired several round into one target. All kill shops. This reminded her of who she is. A killer. She must remember that. She can't start caring for him. Or else she is going to end up hurting herself by hurting Tony. _Who am I kidding? I already care._

**A/N: I know I said I will continue the story no matter what the reviews, but I'd still like to know what you think. So please leave a review. Even if it's one word. Is it really that hard to click a button? Don't forget about the poll. It asks 'Who do you think is or was the best woman for our Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?' **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I don't really have anything to say except visit my poll please if you haven't.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing a story about tony and Ziva if I owned NCIS? I don't own it. Just the season 3 and 7 DVDs**

Chapter 4: Eyes on the prize

Tony made it to NCIS 25 minutes late. He ran into the bullpen and quickly put his gun and badge in his draw and sat behind his desk. He looked around quickly to see if Gibbs was around. He then picked up his phone and made reservations at an Italian restaurant for 7:45 p.m. Once he hung up he had the biggest grin in his face that McGee had ever seen. And that was saying something.

McGee had noticed that Tony was smiling like a clown over at his desk. _What's his problem? He doesn't even seem to care that he came into work almost half an hour late._

Tony just sat there thinking about Ziva. _God she's something. What was it about her that gets me hot and bothered? _Tony was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Gibbs walk into the bullpen with a coffee in hand.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. "Do you have a reason as to why you are half an hour late?"

"Well technically boss I am actually only 25 minutes late." Tony answered.

Gibbs glared at Tony for what felt like ages. You could tell that he wasn't in a joking mood. "Two days in a row DiNozzo. I don't think that is funny. So do you have a good reason as to why you are late?" Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Gibbs cut him off before he could say anything. " And don't try to tell me because of all the detours. I told you about them yesterday."

"Well you see boss….. I ummmmm had breakfast with someone and um I lost track of time." Tony stammered out. He was nervous that Gibbs would hit him and out him on cold cases for the rest of the week. He would rather do paperwork.

"Is this the same person you were on the phone with while we were at a crime scene?"

"Yes boss."

"Well could you try to not let whatever is going on in your personal life affect what you do here?" Gibbs asked

"Yes boss. Won't happen again boss" Tony quickly answered

"For some reason I don't believe that." Gibbs said with a sly smirk as he walked by Tony's desk and slapped Tony on the head. Gibbs had said it to ease the tension, but he had no idea how right he would be.

* * *

><p>Ziva had left the coffee shop and made her way back to her hotel room. She had received a phone call from someone at Mossad telling her that her father wanted to talk to her over Skype.<p>

_She had walked out of the bathroom and started going to her car when her phone rang. _

"_Ziva" she answered_

"_Officer David, the Director wishes to have a talk with you" the man on the other line said_

"_Well why doesn't he pick up the phone and call me himself?"_

"_He wants to talk to you face to face in 20 minutes."_

"_Fine." Ziva said. "I will be on laptop then."_

"_Good." And with that the man had hung up_

Ziva wondered her father had to say to her that was so important that he couldn't call. She sat in front of her laptop waiting for her father. When he connected his face was emotionless.

"Ziva. How is the mission going?" He asked, his voice as neutral tone

"It is going. Is that all you wished to ask me?" Ziva replied

"No it is not. Have you seen Agent Gibbs yet?"

"No I have not. I have been working on getting close to one of his co-workeres." Ziva said

"How close is close Ziva? I don't want you getting distracted from the task at hand." Eli replied

"I am not Father. I know what I'm doing." Ziva said sternly

" I hope so. You are to meet Agent Gibbs and then send him to the Grim Reaper."

"I have a plan for that. I'm going to get Tony to kill him" Ziva said

"Tony?" Eli questioned

"I mean Agent DiNozzo." Ziva corrected

"Are you and he friends now? You have never called someone that is part of an operation by their first name before." Eli pointed out

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. You just leave Agent Gibbs to me. You stick to sending people out on missions that you can't do yourself." Ziva replied angry that her father doubted her abilities.

"There is no need to get defensive Ziva. And by the way Ziva, if he ever finds out who you really are you are to dispose of him without drawing suspicion to yourself. I have more plans for you in America and I can't have a federal agent know you are Mossad.

Ziva tried to keep her surprise hidden. If Tony gets any suspicions and tries to dig past her alias he might find out who she is. She didn't want to hurt Tony, but she would just have to make sure that he never found out.

"Ziva?" Her father asked. She had just been sitting there staring off into for the past minute.

"I understand… Director" Ziva said at last

"Good. I hope you can remember to keep your eye on the prize. Good luck daughter." And with that Eli logged off.

Ziva closed her laptop and just sat there. She tried to figure out why she wouldn't want to hurt Tony. She could only come to one conclusion. _I like him._

* * *

><p>"Send in Officer Ben-Gidon" Eli said<p>

"You sent for me Director" Malachi said. He could guess that his meeting with his daughter didn't go exactly as planned.

"Officer Ben-Gidon. I want you on the first flight to D.C." Eli said

"Is there a specific reason as to why Director?"

"My daughter. I fear she is losing sight of the real reason she is there. Keep an eye on her and report in ever day on her movements. If she does anything that you believe is irreverent to the mission I want you to tell me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes Director." Malachi answered.

"Dismissed." Eli said

Malachi wondered what Ziva was doing that would make her father suspicious, but it wasn't his place to question Eli. He would be in D.C by 1830 so he could figure out for himself.

**A/N: So how is it. Aren't you happy I got it up today? I know I am. Do you guys think my chapters are too short? On Microsoft Word it looks long, but I don't know. Btw, do you think I should have Ziva use contractions? And I haven't watched many movies so Tony might not be making as many movie references as he normally would. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really don't know if there are Italian restaurants in D.C. I'm just making one up. I didn't plan on waiting to update this late, but at least it's up. I was given the suggestion of making Ziva part of the team at the end and I'm thinking about it. Once again visit my poll. EJ currently has 3 votes, Ziva has 13, Kate has 1, and Jeanne has 0! I'm happy with the results so far. But it won't hurt for more people to vote that haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Duh**

Chapter 5: Preamble to the date

Ziva had just finished her drive around D.C. She wanted to get comfortable with her surroundings before she went out with Tony. _Tony. I much as I try to deny it, I wanted to kiss him. I can't keep blaming how I act around him on my mission._ It was just 6:30pm and Tony would be there in 30 minutes to pick her up. She went to take a shower and when she was done, she went to close the curtains. When she looked out the window, she couldn't help but fell like someone was watching her. She always could have the ability to tell these kinds of things. She couldn't see anyone outside her window, but she felt them. _It could just be someone looking out of their window. Oh well._ She had to come up with a game plan. Tonight she had to get back on track. She decided now was the time to bring up NCIS with him. She had to do it eventually._ The problem is I don't want to do it. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't disappoint my father. He is already having doubts. Soon I will put those doubts to rest._

* * *

><p><em>Tonight is going to be great. I have it all planned out. We will have dinner then go for a walk and then watch back to back episodes of Xena. I have a feeling she might like them. Man! Why am I so nervous? I have never been nervous before a date. But Ziva just seems special.<em>

Tony couldn't help but to pace around his apartment. It was 6:40pm and he had about 10 minutes before he had to go pick up Ziva. As Tony was thinking about Ziva, he couldn't help but to think back to earlier today when he had said the same thing to McGee and Abby.

"_So Tony, you're late two days in a row, Gibbs had yelled at you, and yet you act like you're on cloud nine. What gives?" McGee asked trying to figure out what's going on._

_Tony has just been sitting at his desk smiling as he's been working. He was thinking about Ziva. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard McGee's question._

"_Tony!" McGee shouted. It seemed like Tony hadn't even heard him_

"_What do you want Probie?" Tony asked_

"_I was wondering what has been going on the past couple days. You've been late and yelled at, but you don't seem to mind."_

"_If you must know it's called having a love life. Maybe if you had one you'd know what it feels like." Tony replied_

"_Tony, you've had plenty of relationships and none of them have made you act like this. What is it about this woman that has you so wound up?"_

"_Who's wound up? What woman? Are you guys not telling me something?" Abby had walked into the bullpen and overheard McGee talking._

"_Tony has a new girlfriend that he isn't talking about." McGee said a little smugly_

"_She's not my girlfriend. Yet." Tony said smiling on the last word_

"_So you're dating someone?" Abby asked_

"_Yes and she is different than anyone else I've ever dated." Tony said, his mind going right back to Ziva. He was lucky they didn't have a case. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate fully on it._

"_So don't keep us in suspense. What's her name?" Abby asked seeming excited_

"_Ziva. Ziva Even-Chen." Tony said_

"_That's Israeli right?" McGee asked_

"_Yes it is." Tony answered_

"_So what is she doing in D.C? Or does she live here?" McGee asked _

"_Well I am assuming she doesn't live here considering she told me to pick her up at her hotel room. I don't know why she is here and I really don't care right now. This is our first date after all." Tony answered_

"_Wow. You seem to already care about her Tony" Abby said_

"_I do. She is just different. Special." Tony said_

"_So what does she look like?" McGee asked_

"_You do realize she is beautiful so that does mean she would never go out with you, right?" Tony said_

"_Thanks for that." McGee said_

"_I don't have a picture of her. But has soon as I do I will show you." Tony said_

"_Is there some party going on that I have failed to hear about!" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen from the elevator._

"_Hi Gibbs!" Abby shouted as Gibbs just glared at her. "We were just talking about Tony and his 'special friend'."_

"_Well you three can gossip on your own time. Don't waste mine. Abby. Back in the lab." Gibbs said "And Tony. Try to keep your personal life outside of this office. I don't need to keep hearing about it."_

"_Gotcha boss." _

Tony made his way to his car and felt excited. He was wearing simple black slacks and a blue blazer with the top two buttons undone. He had on his black jacket and felt super snazzy. It was exactly 7:00pm when he showed up outside her hotel room door. He took a deep breath and knocked. When she opened the door his heart did a little relay race. She was wearing a blue dress that fell above her knees. It came over one shoulder leaving the other bare. It was a simple dress, but she looked stunning in it. Her hair was curly and fell down her back and over her shoulders. It was all complimented by simple black heels and a diamond necklace.

"Uh…. Hi." Tony barley got out.

"Hi Tony. You look good." Ziva said as she smiled

"You too. You look amazing." Tony said

Ziva blushed. _Wait. Did I just blush?_ She smiled and asked, "So are we going?"

Tony just realized that he had been standing there just staring at her. " Uh yeah. After you milady." He said as he bowed

"Thank you." They walked out of the building and once they reached Tony's car he opened the passenger side for her. "Well chivalry isn't dead after all." Ziva said smiling.

"Not when you're with me." Tony said as he closed her door.

"So where are we going?" Ziva asked even though she knew

"Well that is a surprise." Tony said.

They both had the same thought at the same time. _This is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

><p>Malachi had arrived at his hotel at 1845. He went directly to his window and looked out at the hotel that was across the street. He located Ziva's room and set up his camera and trained it on her room. She had looked out her window and he thought he was going to get caught. Luckily it was late and the sun was setting so she couldn't see him. Once she walked away he called the Director.<p>

"Director David." Eli said

"I have arrived Director. It looks like she might be going somewhere. She was dressed in a robe." Malachi said

"We have been tracking DiNozzo's cell phone and he made a call to an Italian restaurant. They are having dinner at 1945. I want you there. Follow Ziva everywhere she goes. Just don't let her see you." Eli said

"And if she does see me?" Malachi questioned

Eli waited a moment before answering. "Tell her you are there on vacation. On a mission. Make something up! Just don't tell her why you are really there. I shouldn't have to tell you how to do your job." Eli said sternly

"Yes Director." Malachi said. He heard a dial tone after that.

Later he saw Agent DiNozzo pull up to the hotel. He took that as his cue and went to his car. He waited until he saw them walk over to his car. He found that they were genuinely happy. That is unless Ziva was that good an actor and he doesn't believe that.

_This is going to be an interesting night._

**A/N: Did you guys notice that I mentioned Xena? If you watch the show do you any idea what episode you want them to watch? I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Hope you liked it. I realized that I hadn't written Abby into the story yet so I gave her a little moment. Please leave a review. Sorry for the late update. Don't forget about my poll and thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Next update might be tomorrow. If you're lucky you'll get two chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll get the next chapter up later in the afternoon. Thanks for all the reviewing and alerts! I'm so happy about it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own NCIS or any of its characters**

Chapter 6: The Date

Tony and Ziva arrived at the restaurant at 7:40pm and there table was ready for them. Hey had a table that was placed right next to the window. Tony has held out the chair for Ziva and once she sat he pushed it in. Ziva had smiled when he did that Tony smiled in return because he just couldn't resist when her saw her smile.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Tony asked

"Of course." Ziva answered

"What are you doing in D.C.?" Tony asked

"Just visiting I guess. Why?" Ziva said wondering why he was asking.

"Just wondering how long you will be in town for. I don't want you to leave, I guess." Tony said

"Really? Well that's good because I don't think I want to leave just yet." She said smiling

"Good."

Once the waiter had come they ordered their food and drinks. Ziva and Tony both just decided to have spaghetti. They engaged in casual conversation until their food had arrived.

Ziva decided that she had to get on with her plan, so now was as good a time as any.

"So tell me Tony, what is it that you do at NCIS?" Ziva asked

"Well I am part of the MCRT which is just an acronym for Major Case Response Team. I go out to crime scenes and solve cases that involve the navy or marine corps and their families." Tony explained

"So you have fun doing it?" Ziva asked

"Yeah, I do. We are practically a family. A dysfunctional family at that, but we all care about each other even if it doesn't seem like. You would have to dig deep to tell that our boss cares, but I know he does." Tony said

"I'm guessing he is the quiet and serious kind of guy." Ziva said

"Yeah he is. You just definitely don't want to make him mad." Tony said "Or spill his coffee" he added with a smile.

"So is your job dangerous?" Ziva asked

"It can be sometimes. Not always though. There was some crazy terrorist that showed up here a couple years ago. He shot our previous assistant ME in the shoulder." Tony said remembering everything Ari had done. "My boss kind of became obsessed with finding out who he was. The guy shot my boss in the shoulder." Tony said with venom in his voice.

Ziva wasn't shocked when she heard Tony's voice change a little. She found that she actually wanted to know what had happened. All her father had told her was that 'Ari was on a mission and that he crossed paths with Agent Gibbs. He was undercover and Gibbs didn't know that. So he had killed him'. Ziva had no idea that he had really done while he was there. She couldn't believe her father had left all that out.

"How did you stop him?" Ziva asked

"Gibbs shot him." Tony said

"Who is Gibbs?" Ziva asked like she didn't know who he was

"Oh he's my boss." Tony said realizing that he had said Gibbs' name

"What was this terrorists name?" Ziva asked

"Ari Hawsari" Tony said. "That asshole killed my partner"

"I'm sorry Tony" Ziva said reaching her hand out across the table and taking his in hers.

"Thanks Ziva." Tony said rubbing his thumb across her knuckles "So. What about you? Where do you work?" Tony said trying to get of the current topic

"Well I work for my father. I guess it's the family business." Ziva said

" And that tells me absolutely nothing about what you do." Tony said with a slight grin

"My job is to help take care of my country. It's similar to what you do except I just sit at a desk. Occasionally I will travel around to different countries to help." Ziva said

"Getting to travel. That seems better than my job already." Tony said smiling.

They had had a simple conversation after that. They talked about each other and the things they liked. Tony glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 9:15pm. He didn't realize that they had been talking for so long.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked Ziva

"Yes I think I am." Ziva said

And with that they got up and left. Once they got back to the car, Ziva noticed some DVDs.

"Tony, do you always carry DVDs around with you?" Ziva asked

"Truthfully, no. I thought you might like to watch them." Tony said

"And why would you think that I would want to watch this… Xena: Warrior Princess?" Ziva asked

"Because I think you like action." Tony said smiling

"Wow. I didn't know I was that readable. And I thought I could hid things about myself from you." Ziva said

"I don't think so. So how 'bout it? You wanna watch some Xena?" Tony asked

"Absolutely." Ziva said. Tony then leaned over the seat and gave her a quick kiss. When he pulled back he got captured by her eyes and found himself leaning in again. This time they found themselves kissing for a longer period of time. "Uhhh. I think we should go now." Tony said once they finished kissing.

"Yeah we should" Ziva said. As Tony drove back to her hotel she couldn't help but think that she enjoyed this date. _Ari doesn't seem totally innocent anymore. I have to talk to my father_.

* * *

><p>Malachi arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes before they did. He surveyed the area then went to his table. He watched as DiNozzo and David entered the restaurant and noticed their smiles. <em>She seems to be enjoying herself<em>. He eventually got bored. It was almost an hour and a half later and they were still sitting there. He could now understand why the Director wanted him to follow her. _She seems to be off task_. He noticed DiNozzo's smile leave his face for a brief time. Like he was remembering something that wasn't so nice. He saw Ziva reach out her hand to him and she seemed genuinely concerned, but a couple minutes later all went back to how it was. When he saw them get up to leave he was more than ready to go. He watched as they talked in his car then noticed them kissing. _I guess Ziva is a good actor. Now is as good as any time to call the Director._

"Director"

"Director they have left the restaurant and are heading back to the hotel." Malachi said

"How did it go?" Eli asked

"As well as it could have. They talked, ate, and kissed."

"Is she getting any closer to meeting Gibbs?"

"They had talked about him briefly during dinner." Malachi said

"Well that's a start. We have bugged her cell phone so we will be able to know who she calls and when. Let me know when Agent DiNozzo leaves her hotel room."

"Yes Director. They have arrived at the hotel. I'm going to set up surveillance."

"Good. Shalom." Eli said and then hung up.

"Shalom" Malachi said to himself.

* * *

><p>"So what episode are we watching Tony?" Ziva asked<p>

"Well I remember you saying that you like musicals so that's what we are going to watch. The episode is 'Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire'." Tony said

"So you really think I'm going to like it?"

"Definitely." Tony said with a smile

"Well alright then." Ziva said. Tony sat down on the couch and Ziva sat down to the right of him, their shoulders touching.

They had gotten through the episode and started another one. Tony decided to play the first episode of Xena and from there on they just went in order. By the time they made it to their 4th episode Tony had his arm around Ziva and by the 6th episode she was asleep. _God she looks just like an angel sleeping_. He didn't want her to spend the night on the couch. So he put his left arm under her legs and his right on her back. He lifted her up and walked over to her bed. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight beautiful" to her. He left a note for her and then gathered his DVDs and left as quietly as possible. Once he got back to his apartment he couldn't help but think this was one of the best nights of his life.

Then it hit him. _Ari. Her eyes remind me of Ari. Why do they remind me of that bastard ? I'll check it out tomorrow._ He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was already 0300. _How could I have stayed there that long? Oh well._ He went to bed and decided that he would just have to face Gibbs' wrath for not being alert tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking of how her eyes fit just perfectly with Ari's.

* * *

><p>"He has left."<p>

"It's about time. I thought he was going to stay there all night." Eli said

"I don't believe they had sex. It seems like they just watched TV and talked." Malachi said

"Keep me updated on her movements."

"Yes Director."

"Shalom." Eli said

"Shalom." Malachi said.

_Ziva what are you up to? Why don't you just go to Gibbs house and kill him? You must know where it is. Unless something's stopping you._

**Sorry about the late update. I was just really lazy today. You're not going to get another chapter today. Sorry again. Check out the Xena Campaign on Facebook to bring Lucy and Renee back! And you know the drill. Press that button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry. I have been really lazy these past two weeks. I warned you. Please forgive me. Well in this chapter I want to bring Gibbs into it more and maybe have Tony ask more about Ziva's background. Who knows what will happen when I start writing. No more promises about when I'm gonna update. I hate disappointing people. Here is your next chapter.**

Chapter 7: All These Emotions

Ziva awoke at 5:00am and found herself in her bed._ How did I get in my bed?_ It took her a few seconds to recall everything that happened last night. _Tony. We had a date, talked about NCIS, and Ari. We came back here and watched "Xena: Warrior Princess". I must have fallen asleep watching it._

She got up and walked over to the couch. She noticed that the DVD of "_Xena"_ they left off on was still here while the rest were gone. There was a note lying next to it and she mentally smiled because she could guess who it was from.

_You feel asleep while we were watching TV. I didn't want to wake you so I just moved you to the bed. I had a great time last night. I hope we could hang out again. I'll be at the coffee shop at 0615. I hope to see you there. Maybe we can talk about your taste in TV. See you later. – Tony_

Ziva couldn't wait to see Tony again._ I am definitely losing sight of the mission. I must find some to get to Gibbs. Yet I don't want to. I must talk with my father._

* * *

><p>Tony dreaded waking up. He was not a morning person. And the realization that he had last night didn't make mornings any better. He would have to face Ziva and he didn't know how to do that.<em> Should I just ask if she knows Ari? Or should I go behind her back and do a background check on her?<em> He decided to just not think about it and went to take a shower. He knew he had to talk to her. That he couldn't just not show up and run away. She would think he didn't like her. And normally when he had a date with someone he didn't really care what they thought about him afterwards, but with Ziva he does. He decided to not bring up Ari directly, but maybe hint at it. He wasn't going to accuse her of anything. He wants to see if she will bring it up and explain things to him because he no longer believes she is here just for a vacation._ I won't bring Gibbs into this yet. I don't want him ripping into her. Even if she has ulterior motives. He wants to know everything, but he will give her time to explain. Why is that? She isn't a normal fling. I'm developing feelings for her._

* * *

><p>"Ahh Ziva. What can I do for you?" Eli asked<p>

"You can tell me the truth." Ziva replied. She decided that she was going to get answers about Ari.

"What do you mean Ziva" Eli questioned. He had a feeling what she was talking about.

"Ari." Ziva replied with a hint of anger present in her voice. "You told me that he was innocent. That Agent Gibbs had killed him for no apparent reason." Ziva said over the laptop as her voice steadily increased in volume.

"He did. Your brother was working with the FBI. He was helping them track down an Al Qaeda cell. Agent Gibbs wasn't told that. He thought Ari was a terrorist and killed him." Eli explained

"I'm not going to believe your lie again. I know the truth! Ari held people at NCIS hostage and shot one of them. He also shot Agent Gibbs! Why did you not tell me this?" Ziva exclaimed

"How did you find out about this?" Eli asked

"Answer my question." Ziva said

"I was planning to." Eli said already resigned. "I was going to have someone go as your backup and then fill you in. But then I could already tell your mind went to other places."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva said exasperated

"Agent DiNozzo." Eli said matter-of-factly. Ziva just sat there with a shocked expression on her face. "He is how you found out about Ari, yes? On your date last night. Or did he tell you while you two were watching TV in your hotel room?" Eli said knowing the reaction he was going to get.

"You are having me followed?" Ziva said bewildered. "Do you not trust me to do my job?"

"I do Ziva. This assignment is bigger than others. Gibbs killed your brother and all I see you doing is chatting and flirting with one of his agents! I don't care how you do it. Whether you kill him, DiNozzo kills him, or Gibbs kills himself! I don't care. Just as long as the endgame is the same. Agent Gibbs dead." Eli spat

"Who is it?" Ziva asked

"What?" Eli asked

"Who is the person you have following me?" Ziva asked now angered

"I'm shocked you don't know. I would've thought that your training would've kicked in and you could tell that you were being followed and who it was." Eli said

"Dammit Eli! Who the hell is following me?" Ziva yelled. Eli could tell she was getting tired of this conversation.

"Malachi." Eli said. Ziva was now just pissed off. "He is staying at the hotel across the street from you in room." Eli said

"What is his room number?" Ziva asked

"523" And with that Ziva logged off.

* * *

><p>Malachi decided to take a break from watching Ziva and went out for a walk. As he walked he thought about everything that has happened since Ari showed up in America. Malachi was always jealous of Ari though he would never admit it to anyone. <em>That bastard always got everything handed to him. Daddy's little killer. He was good though. I should have been the one who went to recover the virus not Ari. I had more experience than he ever did. I would've been able to recover it. Now Ziva. Where to start with her? She was born good at this job. Man I hate going behind her back like this, but I must follow orders.<em> He decided to use the most of his time and ended up walking to Agent Gibbs house.

He noticed that Gibbs had red roses planted in front of his house. _I always thought you could tell a lot about a person by their house. Maybe I could kill Gibbs now. The Director would be proud and I would've proven myself. He would give more important assignments than watching his daughter attempt to have vengeance for her brother's death. Then again Eli probably wouldn't be happy if I ruined his 'master plan'. But it wouldn't hurt to take a look around his house if he's not there._

Luckily once Malachi had found Gibbs door to be unlocked he knew Gibbs must have already left for work. Malachi knew if Gibbs kept anything it would be in his basement. He walked down the steps and saw the frame of a boat in there._ Well this guy must have some problems. How does he plan on getting it out?_ Malachi noticed a stain on the ground where he could only assume that is where Ari died. That's when his phone started ringing.

"Ben-Gidon" Malachi said

"Ziva knows" Eli said. "I told her where you were staying and then she logged off. I think she went to your hotel room."

"I'm on my way." Malachi said and then he heard a dial tone. _With all these emotions running high, someone is bound to get hurt and I think I know who it will be._

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry about the absence again. Visit my poll if you haven't. And please leave a review. Don't forget about September 20****th****! At 8:00pm on CBS is the season premiere of season 9 of NCIS. Of course you already knew that **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I am once again back after what I think a week. Who knows when I will upload another chapter? I just saw Columbiana and it was great! Had a few Xena: Warrior Princess references in the beginning. You guys should go see it. I don't think I have said this but thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites! It means so much to me. You guys make me happy. My TV just screwed up so now I'm watching Xena DVDs. And just in case you're confused about what day it is I'm going to make it Thursday morning. On with the story**

**I don't think I said this in the last chapter, but I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Go figure**

Chapter 8: Trust

Tony arrived at the coffee shop at 0610 waiting for Ziva to show up. He didn't want to accuse her of anything. Just talk to her. Besides, who's to say he isn't imagining it?_ I was really tired. Don't all Israeli's have dark colored eyes? Yeah. I am probably just imagining it. Though she did seem interested in Ari. But if she knew him and cared about him she would've gotten sad or angry when I talked about him. She does have emotions after all. I'm just gonna forget about it and act like I never thought of it. I'll see her this morning and everything will go great. We'll plan something to do later on and everything will be good._ Tony smiled to himself after finishing his inner conversation and found people staring at him. He quickly stopped._ Man I gotta stop talking to myself in my head._

* * *

><p>Ziva has been sitting on the couch in Malachi's room since 0530 thinking about everything that has led her to this point. <em>My brother. Father. Vengeance. Whoever said vengeance is a bad thing and that it doesn't make a difference was right. Me trying to find a plan that ended with Gibbs dead hasn't worked. I can't believe Malachi would turn against me. We are partners. You don't just turn on partners. You have their backs. So now I wait.<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbs was coming back from his morning jog when he noticed someone coming out of his house. He quickly hid behind some bushes. <em>Who is that?<em> As the man was leaving his house he was talking on the phone._ Sounds foreign. Better take a picture with this camera on my phone. I'll send it to McGee and have him run it through face recognition. Something is going on._

* * *

><p>Tony started shifting uneasily in his seat at the table. He's sat there for over 10 minutes and she hasn't shown up. <em>Where is she? It's 0630 and Ziva still hasn't shown. What's going on? Maybe I should call. Or not. Maybe she's angry at me. I wouldn't know why. Man I really gotta stop doing this.<em>

* * *

><p>When Malachi walked through his hotel room door he saw something he expected and at the same time didn't expect. He saw Ziva there which is what he did expect. What he didn't expect was for Ziva to be watching TV. She was watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Jack Sparrow had just gotten away from those crazy cannibals as they started chasing the dog.<p>

"So where have you been?" Ziva asked though she was still watching the TV.

"I went for a walk. Taking in the city. It's nice in the morning." Malachi said simply

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked now standing up

"We both know why I'm here Ziva" Malachi said

"Why don't you enlighten me because I don't seem to understand why you must keep tabs on me." Ziva said

"Ziva you have lost sight of the plan. Your mission was to turn DiNozzo against Gibbs so that he will kill him and leave no trace back to Mossad." Malachi said back. Ziva didn't respond. "Have you even planted seeds of doubt in DiNozzo's mind about Gibbs?"

"No. We have only briefly talked about Gibbs and Ari, but it doesn't take a genius to see that Tony deeply believes in his boss and won't be swayed easily." Ziva said

Malachi sat down at the table. "You think it will take longer to complete your task?"

Ziva sat down across from him. "It will take time if it is even possible. I know my father would like a quick result but I do not believe that will happen. I am not even sure the job will be done."

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Malachi asked looking her in the eye. Ziva did not reply. She only looked at him and tried not to show her true emotions. "You don't." Malachi answered for her.

"What is going on with my mission doesn't matter right now." Ziva said trying to get off the path they were about to go down. "I want to know why my father didn't trust me to do this. What did he tell you?"

"Ziva we have already been over this. You are letting your emotions get in the way of your job. So naturally he sent me to help you. I am your partner after all." Malachi said

"And as my partner I would not think you would turn on me. How could you so easily agree to trail me? You betrayed me." Ziva spat getting up from the table now frustrated.

"I didn't betray you. I came here to help you." Malachi said raising his voice.

"How could you call this helping me?" Ziva said now pacing

"If I didn't come your father would have just sent someone else. That person would not know you how I do. Know how you operate. They would just get in your way. Or tell your father every little detail about what you do on this mission." Malachi said standing up

"Oh like you haven't?" Ziva said sarcastically

"No I haven't."

"Really? What haven't you told him?" Ziva asked

"I haven't told him about you and DiNozzo kissing. Or cozying up to each while watching TV." Malachi said

Ziva was shocked and relieved at the same time. She didn't really know how to feel. If she was happy that her father didn't know meant she really was starting to care about Tony. And that means emotions. She has never been good with emotions. She's always had a wall built up that she thought was impenetrable, but Tony seems to have broken through her wall without even trying. _Oh my God. Tony. He is probably at the coffee shop waiting for me._ She looked down at her watch and saw it was 0645._ Dammit! He is probably angry now._

"I will be right back. I need to call someone." Ziva said as she walked out the door. Malachi already knew who she was going to call. He was actually shocked that she didn't think of him earlier.

Ziva walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tony's number. "Please pick up. Please pick up." She repeated until she heard his voice.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered

"Tony it's me. I'm so sorry that I didn't make it to the coffee shop this morning." Ziva said

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Tony said

"What?" Ziva asked somewhat confused

"My boss, Gibbs, has rules that he teaches us. Number 6 is 'Never apologize'." Tony said

"Are you planning on teaching me all of his rules?" Ziva asked

"Oh yeah." Tony said smiling. "Stick around and I'll be able to teach you them all. Then maybe you could meet the man behind the rules and see that he is a tough guy to read."

"Well I can tell you right now that I don't think I'm going anywhere. I have someone to stick around for." Ziva said

"And who might that be?" Tony asked

"Gibbs. I really want to see what kind of man creates a list of rules that he lives by and has his employees follow." Ziva said knowing that it would get a reaction out of Tony.

"Thanks Ziva. That hurts. I was talking about me. Why would you want to stay around for Gibbs? Trust me, when you get to know him you will wish you hadn't. Plus I'm the charming one, the one with a good body, the one with the great smile, and most importantly I'm extremely handsome." Tony said

"I was just yanking your brain Tony. And it's nice to know that you aren't conceited or like to toot your own trumpet." Ziva said smiling

"First of all, it's jerking your chain. Second of all, it's toot you own horn. And third, I like sarcasm." Tony said now grinning from ear to ear

"Thanks. And who doesn't like sarcasm it's great." Ziva said

"Not that much." Tony said

"How about we have lunch today? I really want to apologize for not calling and telling you I wasn't going to make it." Ziva said

"I really like that idea." Tony said

"I could come pick you up." Ziva said

"That'll be great. You could meet some of my co-workers. They have been asking why I can't seem to be focusing on my work and they know it's because of a woman." Tony said

"So I am distracting you from your work, huh?" Ziva said

"Oh yeah. My mind keeps drifting back to you. I can't help it. You have done something to me no one else has been able to." Tony said

"Well aren't you the romantic." Ziva said

"Why yes I am. Oh, when you get to NCIS just ask for me and I'll tell them to let you up to the floor I'm on. Need any directions to get there?" Tony asked

"Nope. My car has GPS and I can find the address for NCIS." Ziva said

"Well alright. I gotta go,but I'll see you at…1200?" Tony asked

"It is a date." Ziva said

"And on this date I'm going to teach you how to use contractions."

"Ha! Good luck with that." Ziva said starting to laugh

"I like your laugh." Tony said

"Wow. I get that you're a romantic, but must you be corny?" Ziva asked

"You think that was corny? You haven't seen anything yet." Tony said

"Cute. Very cute Tony." Ziva said

"I try." Tony said. "Bye Ziva."

"Bye Tony." Ziva said and then hung up.

Ziva walked back out of the bedroom and found Malachi watching Pirates of the Caribbean. "Malachi." Ziva said to get his attention. Malachi turned and looked at her. "What are you supposed to do?" Ziva asked

"I am to keep tabs on Gibbs. And I have already begun." Malachi answered

"What did you do?" Ziva asked

"I put three bugs in his house. One in his basement, one in his living room, and one in his kichten."

"Okay. So you won't be following me or Tony?" Ziva asked

"No. Your father still entrusts that duty to you." Malachi said

"For some reason I don't think I can trust you completely." Ziva

"Well you will have to change that. I'm the only one here that you can trust." Malachi said

With that Ziva left and walked to the coffee shop. She knew Tony wasn't there, but she just had to go. She had to think. About her father, Ari, Gibbs, and Malachi. Of course there is Tony. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. is….something. She always thought tony would just invite her back his place and try to get her in bed based on the research she's done. But she was wrong. She knows he cares about her. It's obvious. He cares and it seems like he trusts her. To just let her come to NCIS and up to where he works. Truthfully he has known her for about a week. _Why does he trust me? If only he knew the truth. Knew that she was a killer._

**A/N: Wow. That's my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. This story is starting to write itself no matter what I try to do to it. No matter. As long as you still like it I'm happy. Please leave a review on your way out. Check out my poll if you haven't! And keep Xena and Gabrielle alive! Join the Xena 2011 Movie Campaign on Facebook. Once again, thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I really love you guys. I will try to update again today because I haven't updated in a week **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I get it. You're pissed. I am too. At myself that is. Well here is your next chapter. I am so sorry about the super long hiatus. I won't let that happen again. And in the spirit of the premiere of season 9 of NCIS this Tuesday I will try my hardest to get a chapter up either Monday or on Tuesday. No promises. Well here you go. And I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and reviewing. I love them.**

**Disclaimer: Can't believe any of you would think that I owned this masterpiece of a show and it's characters**

Chapter 9: Preamble to the Meet and Great

"I try." Tony said "Bye Ziva". Tony had just ended his phone call as he entered the bullpen. Both Gibbs and McGee are sitting at their desks and look up when they heard Tony.

"So was that the so called amazing girlfriend Tony?" McGee asked

Tony smiled as he answered. "Why yes it is McNosey. She didn't show up at the coffee shop this morning and she called me to tell me she was sorry." Tony said

"Well that was nice. I can't wait to meet the woman who was able to tame Anthony DiNozzo Jr." McGee said

"Isn't that something? You are going to get the chance to meet her today." Tony said

Throughout Tony and McGee's conversation Gibbs had been on his computer skimming through his unread e-mails. When he heard Tony say that they will be able to meet this Ziva girl his head popped up. "And how will McGee be able to meet her today DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked skeptically

"Oh, not just McGee boss. You will too. And Abby, Ducky, and maybe even the Autopsy Gremlin." Tony said

"Is she coming here?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah. We are going to go out for lunch and she is going to pick me up." Tony said

"Wow. So she knows you work at NCIS?" McGee asked

"No. She is just going to show up here and ask for me. She has no idea I work here. She is just so smart that she will be able to figure it out." Tony said with sarcasm dripping from his words. "Of course she knows where I work! What kind of question is that? Are you having problems?"

No I'm not. I just thought that you don't tell the women you go out with where you work." McGee explained

"I don't. She is just different. A good different." Tony said

"Hm." Gibbs said

"What?" Tony asked

"You got a look in your eyes Tony." Gibbs said

"What kind of look?" Tony asked wondering what his boss was talking about

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you got a look of love in your eyes while you were talking about her." Gibbs said now having a sly grin on his face.

"I really don't know what you are talking about boss." Tony said

"I believe you. You have never been in love for as long as I've known you. But the look was there. I can't believe that you have it so soon. You just met her." Gibbs said

"I know that, but I just can't seem to get her out of my mind." Tony said

"We all know that Tony. Part of me is happy to see that look. The other part, wishes I hadn't." Gibbs said

"Why is that boss?" Tony asked._ Man I wish this guy would just say what he is thinking instead of being so cryptic._

"How long is she here for DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking Tony in the eye

"I don't know. She came here for a vacation and then met me. She told me that she may have a reason to stick around. I really haven't thought too much about it." Tony said realizing the problem

"She can't stay on vacation forever. I'm sure she has a life back in Israel." Gibbs said "I just don't want you to get your heart broken."

"Thanks for the concern Gibbs, but I will be fine. I get that she has family, friends, and a job back in Israel. I get that she has a life. But now she has me. And I'm not going to just let her leave and never come back without a fight. I care way too much now." Tony said and turned his computer on then put his Sig in the desk indicating that the conversation was over.

Gibbs was shocked at what Tony just said._ He may not know it, but I am sure he is about to cross the line of no return. The line of love._

Gibbs got up and walked over to McGee's desk. "McGee I need you to run a picture for me."

"Where's the picture?" McGee asked

"It's on my cell phone." Gibbs then got out his phone "Here. It's the only picture on there."

"Okay. Do you know who he is?" McGee asked

"No. If I knew who he was, why would need you to run his picture?" Gibbs asked leaning over McGee's desk slightly

"Sorry boss." McGee said

"How long is it going to take for you to learn rule 6 McGee?" Gibbs said exasperatedly

"Sor- ummm…. Right boss." McGee said. Gibbs then stopped leaning on his desk. Gibbs started to walk back to his desk when McGee spoke up

"So why do you need the picture run?" McGee asked and almost wet himself when Gibbs turned around and glared at him

"I need it run through facial recognition to figure out who he is McGee." Gibbs said starting to get annoyed with McGee's questions.

"I get that boss. I'm just wondering if this is part of a…or…something." McGee started to stop when Gibbs leant over his desk again and was glaring at him. "I think I'm just going to run the picture." McGee said

Gibbs leaned off his desk and walked back to his own. "Good choice Elf Lord." Gibbs turned to his computer and was looking at the computer when McGee was about to ask another question. With his eyes never leaving the screen he said "If you are about to ask me another stupid question I will not restrain myself from head-slapping you." McGee then went back to his computer.

"I think you are right DiNozzo." Gibbs said

Tony then looked up from the file he was reading. "I'm not surprised. I'm right about most things. What am I right about?" he asked

"McGee. I think he is having an off day when it comes to questions." Gibbs said

"And you guys don't think I notice things." Tony said

"Boss I'm gonna go down to Abby's lab. She sent me an e-mail and said she needs my help with something." McGee said even though he hadn't gotten a message from her.

"Go McGee." Gibbs said as McGee rushed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>McGee walked into Abby's lab and heard Brain Matter playing. "Abs." he said. "Abs." he said a little louder. "ABBY!" he shouted then she turned around.<p>

"Hey Timmy! What are you doing here?" Abby asked

"We are going to be able to meet the famous Ziva." McGee said

"As in Tony's girlfriend Ziva, the one he keeps thinking about?" Abby asked

"The very same." McGee said

"When are we going to meet her? I wonder what she's like. It'll be great to see the woman who has tamed the frat boy. Do you think we will all become friends? That would be so cool. We could all hang out together and-"

"Abby!" McGee said stopping her rambling

"What McGee?" Abby asked

"Rambling." He said

"Sorry. So when do we meet her?" she asked

"Tony said she is picking him up for lunch, so I guess around 1200." McGee said

"Great. I will be up there at 1150 just to make sure I don't miss her." Abby said

"Ok. Well I got to get back. Gibb's has me working on something for him and I told him you needed my help. So if asks tell him you e-mailed me and needed my help with something." McGee said

"McGee. I can't believe you lied to Gibbs." Abby said

"I did it for you. I thought you might want to know." McGee explained

"Aww. That's so sweet McGee." Abby said "It's ok that you lied now."

"Thanks Abby. See you later." McGee then left and went back to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>The team did paperwork the whole morning. Tony was so bored and just wanted it to be lunch time already so he could see Ziva. McGee then called Gibbs' name and out a picture up on the plasma screen.<p>

"Boss! I got a match to that picture." McGee said. Gibbs and Tony both stood up and walked over to the screen.

"This is Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon. He's Israeli and works for Mossad." McGee said

"When did you take the picture Gibbs?" Tony asked

"This morning outside my house. I saw him walk out of it." Gibbs said

"Do you think this has anything to do with Ari?" McGee asked

"That's what we're going to find out." Gibbs said

Then the next thing they knew the elevator dinged. Tony turned around and smiled as he saw Ziva exit the elevator with and NCIS agent. The agent pointed to the bullpen and then went to his desk. Ziva looked at Tony and smiled. Tony heart skipped a beat when she did. _Show time._

* * *

><p>Ziva arrived at NCIS at 1157 and was escorted upstairs. When she got up their she saw Tony and something else. Malachi on their plasma. She didn't understand why they were investigating him, but she put him out of her mind when she saw Tony. When he smiled at her she couldn't help but to smile back. <em>I am seriously falling for him.<em> She began walking to the bullpen. _Show time_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Leave a review on the way out and visit my poll on my profile page. And don't forget about the season 9 premiere of NCIS on CBS Tuesday at 8:00 p.m. I am annoying everyone with my talking about NCIS every day. Thanks for everything**


	10. Author's note on NCIS season 9 premiere

**Author's Note: So I'm working on the next chapter of the story now, but I just had to ask what you guys thought how the season premiere went. I've read comments where people thought that the episode was slow and that the flashbacks were confusing. My only problem with that is that this episode's structure was similar to the way 'Truth or Consequences' went. It also annoys me that people wanted there to be no questions at the end of the episode. They wanted everything to be wrapped up with no loose strings. What do you think about that? Maybe I just need to find a new place to see what people think about NCIS. And am I the only one who loved the way Rachel Cranston defined Tony and Ziva's relationship? Saying "The complexities of your relationship with Agent David". I thought that was spot on. They do have a complex relationship. Well if you'd like to you can tell me what you thought about it. I'd love to know what you think. Next chapter will be up today. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I hope you read my author's note on the previous chapter that isn't really a chapter. Please visit my poll on my profile page if you haven't. Once again, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. Keep them coming! You deserve this chapter since I didn't upload when I had wanted to. Here ya go**

**Disclaimer: Completely disclaimed.**

Chapter 10: Meet and Greet

Tony had turned around when he heard the elevator ding. He hadn't even realized that he smiled. She just gets this reaction out of him. When she smiles back at him his heart skips a beat and that's when he realizes Gibbs may have been onto something when he said Tony had a look in his eyes. Tony felt something himself. But he wasn't afraid of it. Just as Ziva started walking towards the bullpen Abby had sprinted into the bullpen coming from the back elevator.

"Did I miss her?" Abby asked as she came in

Everyone had then looked to Tony and saw that he was looking at a woman. They all assumed that by the smile on his face and hers that she was Ziva.

"Hey Ziva" Tony said

"Hello Tony" Ziva said

"I see you were able to find NCIS." Tony said

"Well I think GPS is usually right." Ziva said

"I'm sure I could've given you directions that would have been easier to follow." Tony said

"Tony, if you had given me directions I would still be sitting in my car trying to figure out how to follow them." Ziva

"Ziva that hurts. Are you trying to bring me pain today?" Tony asked feigning a hurt expression

"Oh no. If you thought that was painful then have much to learn." Ziva said. They were standing in front of Tony's desk and she took a step closer to him. She put her right hand on his shoulder and leant up to whisper in his ear. "I'm pretty sure I can bring you pain. But I know I can give you pleasure that will have you screaming as if you were in pain." Ziva felt Tony shiver and a breath escape his lips as she leant back. Tony just stared at her as she gave him a seductive smile. She leant back up and gave him a quick kiss to his lips. Tony still hadn't moved an inch.

"You gonna stand there all day DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked bringing Tony out of his trance.

"Uh no boss. Just um got lost thinking about something." Tony quickly said

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking about. So are there going to be introductions?" Gibbs asked

"Uh right. Yeah. Ziva Even-Chen this is Abby Scuito. She is the NCIS forensic scientist." Tony said

"Hello Abby." Ziva said as she extended her hand

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you." Abby said as she shook Ziva's hand

"The pleasure is all mine." Ziva replied

"This is Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tony said

"Hello Timothy." Ziva said

"Hey. It's nice to meet you. And call me McGee or Tim. Everyone does." McGee said as he shook her hand

"Okay McGee." Ziva said smiling

"And finally the man that you are _so_ interested in meeting. The Special Agent in Charge, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said

"Nice to meet you Ziva. Call me Gibbs" Gibbs said as he shook her hand._ What is it about her that is so familiar?_

"The pleasure is all mine Gibbs." Ziva said

Gibbs then leant back against his desk while Abby and McGee were leaning on McGee's desk and tony and Ziva were standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"So why is it that you are so interested in meeting me?" Gibbs asked

"Tony had told me about your rules and I wanted to meet the man behind them." Ziva said simply

"So now that you have met me what do you think?" Gibbs asked her

"I cannot make any decision about you. I have just only met you. I do not know you well enough. Though I hope to get that chance. I'd like to get to know all of you." Ziva replied

"Really? That's great! We really want to know what is so different about you. Tony can't seem to stop talking about you." Abby said. She walked up to Ziva and whispered in her ear, "I bet he's whipped."

Abby and Ziva both started laughing and Tony, Gibbs, And McGee looked at each other and back at them trying to figure out what was so funny. Tony started smiling as he looked at Ziva._ She is absolutely adorable when she laughs._ Once Ziva was able to catch her breath she said, "We shall see."

"That was about me wasn't it?" Tony said

"Well aren't you full of yourself?" Ziva said

"Of course not. I'm all about helping others. Hence the job I have. But I am right aren't I?" Tony asked

"You must be one of NCIS's best investigators." Ziva said sarcastically

"You know it." Tony said getting in her face. Ziva just smiled back at him as he smiled back at her. McGee decided to interrupt.

"So is this your first time to the States Ziva?" McGee asked

"No, but it is my first time to Washington D.C." Ziva said

"So what brings you here?" McGee asked

"Just taking a break from work. Decided I could use a vacation and I am glad that I did." Ziva said

"How long you planning on being here?" Gibbs asked. Tony gave Gibbs a look that told him to shut up._ Why does Gibbs have to bring this up now?_ Tony thought

"Well I do not know. But I do know I won't be leaving anytime soon." Ziva said

"Well I think Ziva and I should be heading out to lunch if we want to make the most of my break." Tony said

"Heading? Why would we hit someone in the head with our own heads?" Ziva asked. Everyone in the bullpen had a small smile cross their lips.

"Heading out just means to leave Ziva. I really have to help you learn some American sayings." Tony said shaking his head.

"Oh." Ziva said

"Be back here by 1330 DiNozzo." Gibbs said

"Will do boss." Tony said as he grabbed his backpack. As he and Ziva were walking to the elevator Abby spoke up. "She seems nice."

"Yeah she does." McGee agreed

"What do you think Gibbs?" Abby asked

"I don't know yet. Did she remind you two of anyone?" Gibbs asked

"Nope." Abby said

"Sorry boss, but she didn't. Did she remind you of someone?" McGee asked

" Yeah, but I don't know who." Gibbs said. _And that's what is bugging the hell out of me._

Once Tony and Ziva were in the elevator Tony had dropped his bag, stopped the elevator, and had his lips on hers. Ziva was surprised by this but she automatically responded to him. Tony brought his hand up from her waist to her face to deepen the kiss. As their tongues tangled he walked her back to the wall of the elevator. Ziva's hands were in his hair and she could tell he didn't want to stop. She didn't either, but she knew they couldn't make out in the elevator forever. Apparently Tony knew this too because about a minute later he pulled back. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I have wanted to do that all day." Tony said trying to regain his breath

"I can tell." Ziva said

"I don't want you to leave." Tony said

"I'm not planning on going anywhere today Tony. I'm still here." Ziva said

"Not just today Ziva. I don't want you to go back to Israel. I want you to stay here." Tony said. Ziva was about to say something but Tony interrupted. "I know you have a life there. I get it. And I know I'm being really selfish, but I don't want to lose you. I care too much to have you go."

_Oh my God. How do I respond to that? I don't want to leave either, but I know I will have to eventually. Damn it! I have to tell him the truth somehow. I need to get out of this before I end up hurting him._

She had been quiet for a while, and Tony was starting to worry that he pushed too much on her. "Ziva?" Tony whispered

"I don't want to go either Tony. Maybe I could plan on staying here longer. I do have a lot of vacation time saved up." Ziva said. "I don't think my boss will mind. And my friends would just want to gossip about you. So I'll stick around. I can add more days to my vacation."

A smile spread across his lips at that. He couldn't help himself. He just had to kiss her. And he did. "Well that is the best news I've heard all day." Tony said and then kissed her again.

"Tony are you planning on us making it to lunch?" Ziva asked

"Yeah. Why?" tony replied

"Because if you keep kissing me I don't think we will get there." Ziva answered

"Do you not like me kissing you?" Tony asked

"I love it. It's just that we have been in here awhile and I am sure that people are wondering what is wrong with the elevator." Ziva said

"True." Tony said as he started the elevator.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Ziva asked

"Well that is a surprise." Tony said

"It cannot be a surprise if I'm driving Tony." Ziva said as they left the elevator

"That's why I am. I hope you are ready for your lesson on contractions Zee-vah." Tony said as he went to open the passenger side door of her car. "Keys please." He asked smiling as he held his hand out. She gave them to him as she sat down in the seat. Tony walked around to the other side and got in.

"Are you really not going to tell me where we are going?" Ziva asked

"Nope." Tony said as he put the keys in the ignition then looked over at her. Ziva leaned in and gave him a quick, but hard kiss.

"How about now?" Ziva asked smiling.

"I don't think so Miss Even-Chen. It will take a little more than that to get me to talk." Tony said

"Only a little more? How disappointing." Ziva said. Then she leaned over and gave him a deep, slow kiss that turned his brain to mush. She stopped then leaned back in her seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Let's go Tony." Ziva said as she noticed he was still staring at her leaning over the middle of the car just as he was after the kiss had ended.

"Uhhh yeah. Ok." Tony said quickly as he buckled himself in and started the car. Once he arrived at their destination Tony quickly got out of the car and went to her side and opened her door

"Toda." Ziva said

"Prego" Tony replied.

Ziva looked at where they were then she looked over at Tony.

"Are you surprised?" Tony asked with a smile

"Definitely." Ziva replied

**A/N: Alright the chapter is up later than I had hoped but I got it up. Thanks to those who replied to my author's note. And I want you guys to make a decision for me. Do you want Ziva to tell Tony about her mission or not. I really don't know what I want to do with that. So I'll let you decide. Did you like the introduction? I kept it pretty simple. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Please review.**


	12. author's note

**Author's note: Sorry about not updating in… what? 2 maybe 3 weeks. I will update. I just don't know when. Earlier I was watching Xena and now I'm watching the 'Real McGee' marathon on USA Network. You might get something next week. Just please don't give up on me. I promise you I will finish this story before the year ends. Maybe before November ends. Only a few more chapters left. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Jess**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm back after a month long hiatus. Sorry for keeping you wait. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11: I think I'm Falling for You

"Are you surprised?" Tony asked Ziva

"Definitely." Ziva replied. What she was looking at was Tony's apartment building. "What are we doing here Tony?"

"Well I believed we are going to have lunch Zee-vah." Tony said as he steered her toward the door of the building.

Ziva couldn't help but to smile at the way he said her name. _I could really get used to it._

"So we are having lunch in your apartment?" Ziva asked as they walked up the stairs to Tony's room.

"Yes we are. I'm going to cook for you. We have an hour and that's long enough." Tony said smiling

"I am honored. Do you do this for all of your girlfriends?" Ziva asked as they reached his room and walked in.

"Nope. Only special ones and there hasn't been many of them." Tony told her as they sat down on his couch.

"How many is not many?" Ziva asked

"Counting you? There has been one." Tony said as he smiled while looking into her eyes. He then lent his head toward her and started kissing her. Ziva replied immediately as she brought her hands up around his neck. Tony inserted his tongue into her mouth and began lowering her back onto to the couch. Ziva then felt something push against her thigh and broke of the kiss.

"I think you are getting excited Tony." Ziva said in a low voice

"For your information that's just my knee. Though I imagine it to be hard for anyone not to get….excited when they're in this position." Tony whispered in her ear

"I thought you were going to make us lunch so I can see all the sides of Tony?" Ziva asked as her hands continued to move in his hair

"I can think of something else that I want for lunch that will still allow you to see _every inch_ of Tony." Tony said looking at her seductively.

"And I am sure I will love that. But I do not think your boss will be happy if you went back to work smelling like sex and being tired." Ziva informed him

"Wow. You're beautiful and you're smart. Just another reason I'm falling in love with you." Tony said then froze. He had realized what he just said and didn't want to scare her away. _Smooth DiNozzo. Finally find someone you like and blow it. Great. Just great._

Ziva just laid there and stared up at him. _He is falling for me. But how? No one has ever said that they had any feelings for me unless they were trying to get something from me._ She had now been quiet for 20 seconds and it was starting to worry Tony.

"Ziva." Tony said trying to get her attention

Ziva lost the faraway look in her eyes and looked back at Tony's eyes. "Tony."

"I ummm….. didn't mean for that to come out." Tony said

"So you do not mean it?" Ziva asked while trying not to show her disappointment

"I mean it Ziva." Tony said. That got back Ziva's attention

"I meant every word I've ever said to you. This… this is just strange for me." Tony said as he got off her and helped her sit up. He took her smaller hand in his larger one and spoke. "I have never felt this way about anyone. I've had plenty of girlfriends, or more like one night stands. But you are different. You don't try to be beautiful. You just are. You don't try to act sexy. You just are. And I don't know if you know this, but it is really adorable how you mess up American sayings and wave your hand in the air while trying to find the right word. And those are just some of the reasons I'm falling in love with you." Tony said with a half-smile.

When Ziva didn't reply Tony's face fell. "And now have just ruined another relationship."

"I have never been in this situation before. I have such strong feelings for you and I don't know how to explain them." Ziva began with her head down. "But I am finding myself wanting to be around you all the time." Tony looked back at her and noticed that she was looking at him. "And I can only think of one reason as to why that is. I am falling in love with you Tony. And you have no idea how much that scares me. And I am not accustomed to being scared." Ziva said

"Well I'm happy to hear that you feel the same. And I'm scared too. So why don't we just be scared together?" Tony said with his smile back on his face.

"Wow. Cute and smart." Ziva said as she leant in to kiss Tony. He responded immediately be grabbing her waist as Ziva straddled his lap. Ziva heard a moan come from Tony's throat and leant her head back just enough to be able to see he eyes.

"I think you are getting excited again Tony. Unless you want to tell me that it is just your knee." Ziva said with a sly grin on her face.

"I guess you will never know. And I have a question for you." Tony said

"Fire." Ziva said

"Shoot Ziva. It's shoot not fire." Tony said then gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "I was wondering if you could elaborate on what you meant earlier about bringing me pain."

"Do you really want to know?" Ziva asked grinning

"Yes I do. Tell me. Pwetty pwease?" Tony asked like a 3 year old sticking out his bottom lip.

"Put your lip back in Tony and I will tell you." Ziva said. Once Tony put his lip back in Ziva told him. "Being that Israel is a dangerous my father had me thought how to fight. He wanted to make sure I was able to protect myself."

"Well that seems like a father who loves his daughter." Tony said

"Yeah." Ziva said not quite looking Tony in the eye so he decided to change the subject.

"As much as I would love to stay in this position, I think we were planning on having lunch." Tony said

"Yes, we were. I think we should get back to those plans." Ziva said then got off him. "So what were you planning on cooking?"

Tony got up and walked over to his kitchen as Ziva followed him. "I am making spaghetti. I'm showing you the Italian side of me." Tony said

"Anyway I could help?" Ziva asked

"No. I'm going to cook for you so I don't want you lifting a finger to help." Tony said sternly

"Ohhhhhh. So bossy. I like it." Ziva said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Tony replied "So. You think I'm cute?" Tony asked with his trademark DiNozzo grin.

"Yes. You're very cute. And I think you know that." Ziva replied stepping up to Tony putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey! That makes it sound like I'm conceited." Tony said acting wounded as he brought his arms around her.

"Well…." Ziva said not finishing her sentence

"Oh my gosh. Do you know what I have realized?" Tony asked

"What?" Ziva asked confused by his reaction

"You used a contraction! You said ' you're ' Ziva! I told you I would get you to use contractions." Tony beamed obviously proud of himself

Ziva could only just shake her head. "Wow."

* * *

><p>"Dammit Ziva! Why can't you ever just leave your phone on? I need you to call me back the second you get this. It's important." Malachi said into his cell phone then hung up.<p>

"I take it she didn't answer." The man said

"No she didn't. I have called her at least 15 times and every time it goes straight to voicemail. She knows to leave her phone on at all times." Malachi said

"Ziva never was one to follow protocol. Why would you even think that she changed?"

"Because this mission is different." Malachi said "And because you're here. She should know that."

"You seem to care a lot about her." The man said

"We were friends before Mossad. And at Mossad we became partners. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Said Malachi

"Well you may not have a choice. She made her bed. Now she whether she likes it or not she's going to have to lie in it."

* * *

><p>"I got something boss." McGee said as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.<p>

"Well say something." Gibbs said as he walked behind McGee's desk

"I ran a cell phone check on Ben-Gidon. In the last 2 hours he has called the same number 15 times." McGee said

"Really needs to talk to someone." Gibbs realized

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking so I ran the number and got back a name." McGee said

"You want me to guess or are you gonna tell me?" Gibbs asked

"Sorry boss, I was just taking a breath. It's Ziva." McGee said

"Ziva? As in DiNozzo's girlfriend?" Gibbs asked trying to piece together what's going on in his head

"Yeah. Ziva Even-Chen. I didn't believe so I brought up her picture and it really is Ziva." McGee said

"Can you check how many times the two of them have been in contact with them for the past 2 weeks?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah. Actually I already did. The hotels they're staying at are right next to each other and she has been to his room before. I was able to use the GPS on their cell phones to track their movements." McGee said

"Good work McGee. And don't tell tony when he gets back." Gibbs said starting to walk away

"You sure boss?" McGee called. Gibbs turned around and looked at McGee. "You're sure."

**A/N: So how was it? Trying to build up to what happens next. Can you guess who the man is? How was the whole love part? I've never written anything like it so I had a hard time with it. Please review**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once I uploaded the previous chapter I wished that I had put a certain part in. So I'm gonna put it in this chapter. I didn't upload last week. Sorry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh**

Chapter 12: Tonight

"That was amazing Tony."

"I was hoping you'd like it." Tony said

They had just finished eating on Tony's couch while watching a show called _NCIS_.

"You wanna know something?" Tony asked

"Do I really have a choice?" Ziva asked

"No. Anyways, the way this show portrays NCIS is completely wrong. We don't play pranks on each other or crack jokes while working. We are completely serious." Tony said in an over-dramatic tone.

"Of course. Because you are a professional who would never make jokes or play pranks on your colleagues." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Now you're understanding." Tony said as he moved to kiss Ziva. Ziva couldn't help but to return the kiss. The man was becoming a drug to her. When Tony started to lower her onto the couch she decided to say something.

"Tony" she said gasping for air

"Yeah"

"You do realize that you have to go back to work, right?" Ziva asked looking up at him

"I think I will survive." Tony said leaning down to kiss her neck.

Ziva brought her hand up to the back of his neck to keep his head there. He brought his head up and kissed her. He moved his hands down her waist and slightly under her shirt so that it was covering the tip of his fingers. Her hands left his neck and went to his shirt and she started to undo the buttons. Tony stopped kissing and looked into her eyes. Her eyes had turned dark brown and seemed to be glazed over with lust.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked her while she pushed his now open shirt off his shoulders

Ziva looked into her eyes a thought about it. _All my life I have been doing things other people wanted me to do. I have never once done something for me. I have a man here that wants to love me. ME. Of all people. Maybe for once I should something I want to do._

"Yes." She whispered.

Ziva arched her back so Tony could remove her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips back to his. Tony lifted her off the couch and carried her back to his room where they did not have sex, but made love.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked at his watch and saw that it was now almost 1445.<p>

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted

"I don't know boss. I've been trying to call him for the past half four, but he is not answering. Every time it goes straight to voicemail." McGee said

"His phone is off." Gibbs said

"Yeah. Maybe he just lost track of time."

"Hmm. I'm sure he did." Gibbs said before he walked out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Malachi asked<p>

"We will wait at his house. Then we will move."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"What are you after?" the man asked

"You were sent here. You were personally chosen for this. I am just trying to make sure there are no other parts of this plan. I have dealt with people who decided at the last minute to change the plan. Let's just say I wasn't expecting it and there were repercussions. "Malachi said

"Just being cautious?"

"Yes."

"Well you have nothing to worry about." The man said. "I am not changing anything on you. Everything will go according to plan."

"Good." Malachi said

"Though we may run into a problem." The man said

"Are you going to make me beg?" Malachi asked

"Ziva. I am not sure whose side she is on."

"When the time comes, she will make her choice and hopefully it will be the right one." Malachi said

"Let's hope so." He said as he walked to the door "And don't tell her I'm here. I want it to be a surprise."

Malachi watched as the door shut. _Something is going to go wrong tonight_.

* * *

><p>Tony woke with weight on top of him. Once he realized what it was, or more like whom, a smile crossed his face. It all came back to him. The sweat, heat, and love. He had had sex before. Plenty of times as to make him the master of it. But he had never made love. It was a feeling like no other. Right then Tony realized that he would do anything for her. Even though he never really believed in soul mates he knew he had found his. Even though she snores like a drunken sailor.<p>

_And I wouldn't have it any other way. Aww man. Gibbs is gonna kill me._

"Zee-vah. C'mon you need to get up." Tony whispered

Ziva reached her hand up and put it over his mouth. "You know I love talking with you," she mumbled "but can you shut up for at least 10 minutes?"

"Ha. I could, but I think you might want to commit the sound of my voice to memory." Tony said

"Why?" she asked in a tone that made it sound like she was whining

"Aw. Is my ninja tired?" Tony asked while sticking his lip out even though she couldn't see him because her head was still on his chest.

"Yes. I was just worked pretty hard. Now answer the question. Why should I need to commit your voice to memory?" Ziva asked

"Because you probably will never see me again." Tony said

At that Ziva propped her chin up on his chest. "Why is that?"

"Gibbs will kill me."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him. He won't kill you." Ziva said in a know-it-all tone as she laid her head back down on his chest

"Why is that?" Tony asked

"I can tell he needs you. Whether he will admit it is another thing. But you mean a lot to him. You have been working under him the longest, right?"

"Yes I have. And please don't say anything about me working under him while I'm naked under you. It puts bad pictures in my mind. And what makes you so sure that I mean a lot to him?" tony asked now curious

"Let's just say it's a feeling I have." She said

"I hope your feeling is right." Tony said " But seriously, I need to take a shower and get dressed to head back to work."

"Alright." Ziva said as she moved off him.

Tony sat up and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "Care to join me?" he asked

"Do you really need to ask?" Ziva replied as they both got out of bed

* * *

><p>Tony quickly ran to his seat and checked the time. <em>1520. Dammit. I'm practically two hours late. I can see the miles of paperwork I will be forced to do.<em>

"Ow!" Tony shouted as he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head.

"Were you really not expecting that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk

"No boss. I-I mean yes. Well kinda. Sorta." Tony stammered while Gibbs stared at him "Thank you boss."

"That's better. My office DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he moved to the elevator

"If I don't come back probie, then Gibbs killed me." Tony whispered as he got out of his chair

"Don't be so dramatic Tony. He won't kill you." McGee said

"Why is that?" Tony asked wondering if it was the same reason Ziva had told him

"Because we're in a federal building. He would be crazy to kill you here." McGee said smiling

"Thanks a lot McGoo." Tony said walking to the elevator. When he entered Gibbs was looking down at the floor. Once the doors closed and they started moving between floors, Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"How well do you think you know Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he stood up straight and looked in Tony's eyes

"I don't think I know her, I do. Why do you ask?" Tony replied

"Because you don't really know her. She is not who you think she is." Gibbs said

"I know who she is? I don't understand what you're trying to say." Tony said starting to get aggravated

"She lied to you. All this time she has lied to you. Her name is not Ziva Even-Chen. It's Ziva David. She is an officer of Mossad. She was sent here on a mission." Gibbs said

"How could she be some agent of Mossad and be on a mission when for the past two weeks she has been with me?" Tony asked

"Use your brain DiNozzo." Gibbs said as his voice started to rise "You ARE her mission!"

"What proof do you have on any of this?" Tony said "Are you sure it's not you just not wanting me to be happy? Thinking that if I have her I would want to be with her more than be here at NCIS?"

"That is not true DiNozzo and you know it." Gibbs said "Remember that photo I took of the man outside my house?"

"Yeah" Tony sighed as he spoke, waiting for Gibbs to get to the point

"Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon is an officer of Mossad. The Director of Mossad is Eli David. Ari Haswari is his son." Gibbs explained. Tony just stood there trying to put it all together

"You killed Ari." Tony said "Ari was the son of the Director of Mossad. You think David sent Ben-Gidon to off you?"

"Yes. And not just him. Eli _David _sent someone else. His daughter Ziva _David_." Gibbs said making a point of their last names being the same

"What makes you think that it's my Ziva. Plenty of people have the same name." Tony said without even realizing he said _my_ Ziva

"We pulled up her records. The face was the same. Ben-Gidon called her at least a dozen times today. They definitely know each other."

"I don't believe it. How do I fit into this?" Tony asked while his mind ran wild

"She used you to get to me. She played you Tony." Gibbs said

"No." Tony said

"Tony! Look at the facts. Her father is the Director of Mossad. Her brother is Ari whom I killed. Next thing you know two Mossad officers just happen to show up in D.C. while one starts spending time with you the other is snooping around my house planting bugs." Gibbs said as he took them out of his pocket "It's not a coincidence. I don't believe in them. She has used you from the beginning. Now I think they are going to make their move tonight because of all those phone calls."

"No. No way! She loves me." Tony exclaimed "I love her. She wouldn't lie to me."

"That's all she has done DiNozzo! Face it." Gibbs said

"I need to hear her say it to believe." Tony said

"And if she just lies to you again?" Gibbs asked

"She won't." Tony said as he hit the switch

Before Tony was able to exit the elevator Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you love her DiNozzo. And maybe she feels the same, but that doesn't mean the ones we love won't lie to us." Gibbs said

* * *

><p>After Ziva dropped Tony off at NCIS she checked her phone and noticed that she had multiple missed calls from Malachi. She drove over to his hotel and knocked on his door.<p>

"Ziva! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?" Malachi asked

"I was preoccupied." Ziva said as she walked past him into his room.

"Please come in." Malachi said to no one as he closed the door

"So what was so important?" Ziva asked

"We are making our move tonight."

"Tonight." Ziva said "I can't believe it."

"Why? You knew that we had to move eventually. Or were you just so wrapped up in your romance that you forgot?"

"I never once forgot why I was here." Ziva said seriously

"Good. I need you to be on my side for this." Malachi said

"Whose side do you think I'm on?" Ziva asked shocked that he would even think that she wasn't on his side

"Whichever side that won't make Agent DiNozzo hate you." Malachi said

"I will be there." Ziva said as she started walking to the door "And I will do what's right" she said and then closed the door

_That's what I'm afraid of._

* * *

><p>As the doors to autopsy slid open Dr. Donald Mallard looked up from his desk to see who had entered.<p>

"Anthony. This is a surprise." Ducky said

"Yeah I know. I just needed to ask you something." Tony said as he stood in front of one of the tables. Ducky stood up and walked over to Tony

"What's on your mind, my boy?" Ducky said

"Ziva. There is a possibility that she has lied to me." Tony said

"I'm sorry Tony. Why is it that you came here?" Ducky asked

"I wanted to know if someone you loved ever lied to you." Tony said

"Well I have been through a lot in my life and seen many things. I was once young and had my fair share of romances. Some of them I thought were love and I was wrong. But having seen the way you talk about Ziva I know you love her. But to answer your question yes. I have been lied to by people I love." Ducky said

"How'd you move past it?" Tony asked

"By seeing things from their point of view. And by knowing that they didn't want to lie."

"But they did! Even if they didn't want to they did. They had a choice and made it." Tony said

"Yes they had a choice, but sometimes they don't know all their options." Ducky said

"And if they do know their options." Tony asked

"Then you must find a way to talk to them about it and understand why they did what they did."

"Thanks Ducky. I think I need to go visit someone." Tony said as he walked out of autopsy.

"Good luck" Ducky said.

* * *

><p>Tony stepped into the elevator and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.<p>

"Tony."

"Ziva I need to talk to you." Tony said

"Ok. Where and when?" Ziva asked

"Your hotel room and now." Tony said

"I will be waiting." Ziva said and she noticed Tony didn't say anything about her not using a contraction "Is everything okay Tony?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see you soon." Tony said then hung up

* * *

><p>Ziva put her phone down and made a U-turn on the road to head back to the hotel. <em>The Israeli Embassy can wait. But what is it Tony wants? He couldn't have found out. I haven't slipped up. There is no reason he should suspect anything. Except…. Malachi. They had a picture of him up on their screen. Something must have happened<em>.

Ziva sighed. "I knew today would be a big day."

**A/N: Well I hated the first part of this chapter, but I thought the rest was ok. So big blowout will be in the next chapter. So I have 41 alerts. That means 41 people are reading this story. Can you all leave one review please. I may have high hopes, but I want to get to 80 reviews. Too much to ask for? Probably. But I'd love to get there. Tell me what you loved and hated. Review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update this past Saturday or the week before that. On Veteran's Day I went with my family out of state to attend a funeral. I didn't want to pay money for Wi-Fi in my hotel room and my parents weren't going to do it. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me. In the spirit of NCIS coming on today I updated. So please grade this chapter. Does it get an 'A'?**

Chapter 13: There goes my beer

Gibbs had gathered all of his belongings and was walking to the elevator when he heard a voice behind him.

"Heading home for the night?"

"Yeah Duck. Tony already left. Sent McGee home. And we haven't had a case in a while." Gibbs said turning around

"What was it you were working on this morning?" Ducky asked as he leaned against the partition beside the desk that was previously owned by Kate.

"It was a picture that I took of a man that I saw outside my house." Gibbs said walking to stand in front of Ducky

"Do you often take pictures of people you see outside of your house?" Ducky asked

"I do when they come out of my house." Gibbs said

"I see." Ducky said

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Tony." Ducky said. He saw Gibbs sigh and lean into the partition

"And I see you already have an idea what he talked to me about." Ducky said

"Yeah, I think I do." Gibbs said

"He seems to believe his girlfriend Ziva has lied to him somehow." Ducky said "And you don't seem surprised by that."

"No. I'm not Duck." Gibbs said

"What is it that you know Jethro?" Ducky asked

"The man I took the picture of is Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon. Mossad Officer. He works for Eli David who is the Director of Mossad." Gibbs said

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with Ziva?" Ducky asked

"Do you remember Ari?" Gibbs asked as he thought about how ironic it is that they are having a conversation about Ari next to Kate's desk.

Ducky looked at Gibbs with a surprised expression on his face. "How could I forget the bastard?" Ducky said angrily.

"Well the bastard is the son of Eli David." Gibbs said

"And you think that Officer Ben-Gidon is here to eliminate you per Eli David's orders?"

"That's exactly what I think." Gibbs said

"I understand why you took the picture now, but you still haven't told me what this has to do with Ziva Jethro." Ducky said

"We checked Ben-Gidon's phone records and saw that he made about 15 calls to one Ziva Even-Chen today. We dug into Ziva's records and found out that she isn't who she says she is. Her real name is Ziva David. She is an officer of Mossad." Gibbs explained

"David. As in Eli David?" Ducky asked

"Yes. He is her father." Gibbs said

"Oh my" Ducky said

"I don't believe it is a coincidence that she met DiNozzo. Two Mossad officers in D.C. at the same time? That wouldn't happen. And DiNozzo knows that. He just doesn't want to believe it."

"You think that Ziva is trying to use Tony to get to you?" Ducky asked

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gibbs said getting angry. Gibbs saw a shocked expression cross Ducky's face and sighed. "I'm sorry Duck. I'm just getting frustrated."

"I can tell. So what is Tony going to do?" Ducky asked

"He said he won't believe me until he hears it from her, so I think he is going to talk to Ziva." Gibbs said

"He really does love her." Ducky said

"I could have told him that a week ago." Gibbs said

"Do you think she loves him?" Ducky asked

"When she was here earlier I would've said that she does love him. But now? I'm not so sure." Gibbs said

"Well if she loves him then she will tell him the truth." Ducky said

"Or she could force him to choose." Gibbs said

"Is that what has you so worked up? You think she will tell him that you are lying and make him choose between you and her? Jethro if that is the case then you have nothing to worry about. Anthony is loyal to you. Why would you even think that he would choose her, if it came to that?" Ducky asked

"Because he loves her. He has never felt this way about someone before. He would always jump from girl to girl. But now he has found someone and I don't think he would want to give that up." Gibbs said

"The way you're acting some might say something is going to happen tonight." Ducky said

"I do think something will happen tonight. Ben-Gidon making all those calls in one day? I doubt it's because he couldn't find her. He wants to tell her something. I just hope if it comes downs to it Tony will choose in my favor." Gibbs said

* * *

><p>Ziva was sitting down on her couch watching NCIS when someone started knocking on her door. She got up and looked through the peephole to see Tony standing there. And he wasn't happy. She reached for the handle and opened the door.<p>

"Hi." Tony said

"Hello." Ziva said. She stepped back to let Tony in and closed the door after he was in.

"So you wanted to talk." Ziva said as she went to sit down on her couch. Tony followed her there and sat down next to her.

"Well aren't you bold. What, no spilling coffee on me?" Tony said sarcastically

"Tony what's wrong?" Ziva asked

"Well Miss _David_ I say you are what's wrong." Tony said

Ziva's mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing just that second. _I knew it was a matter of time before he found out. But how?_

"H-h-how did you know my name?" Ziva asked

"How I know it, she says. So it is your real name then? David? And not Even-Chen? What about the name Ziva? Is that real? Is anything you have told me real?" Tony said as his voice rose as he went on.

"My real name is Ziva David and I love you. That is real. That is the truth." Ziva said pleading with him

Tony stood up and started pacing. "Hmm David huh? Isn't that the name of some important guy in Israel? The Director of Mossad. Oh what was his name? Eli David, that's right." Tony said anger edging his voice. He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "Know him?"

Ziva looked down at her lap. "Yes. He is my father."

"And you what? Forgot to mention that. 'Hi my name is Ziva. For fun I like to read and my father is in charge of Mossad.'" Tony said "You know, now that you say it out loud it doesn't sound that bad." Tony said then started to pace again.

"Tony." Ziva said. She then stood up and walked in front of him and took his right hand in her left. "I am sorry Tony."

Tony looked down at Ziva and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "And here I thought we were making progress on the whole contractions. Oh well. It seems like I will just have to deal with disappointment when it comes to you." Tony said and then moved his hand out of hers and backed up.

"Do not do this Tony." Ziva said

"Do what Ziva?" Tony said tilting his head slightly

"Try to get out of this by joking."

"Well it's the only way I can see to get through this without screaming my head off." Tony said through clenched teeth. "But right now hearing I'm sorry Tony isn't helping."

"What do you want me to say Tony?" Ziva said

"Why are you here Ziva?" Tony yelled.

Ziva stood there and contemplated whether or not she should tell him. _I have to. He deserves to hear the truth._ "I am an officer of Mossad. My father sent me here to carry out an assignment. I was to watch my target from afar and when the opportunity presented itself I was to kill him."

"Him? Who is this him and what do I have to do with him?" Tony asked

"I was to use you to be able to meet him because I thought that was the easiest way." Ziva said slowly "And the him is Gibbs."

"Gibbs. I should've known. Everyone wants to kill Gibbs." Tony said

"You seem disappointed again." Ziva said

"By the fact that people want to kill Gibbs and not me? No. Just that when people want to kill him it means I must put in overtime."

"Well that must suck." Ziva said with a slight grin

"It does." Tony said. He realized he wanted to smile and was getting off topic. "Wait a minute. You thought that I would be the easiest way to get to Gibbs. Why?"

"That does not really matter now does it?" Ziva asked stepping closer to him

"It does to me. And if you love me like you claim then you will tell me." Tony said

"I had already previously done a profile on you and every one of your co-workers. From reading yours…I figured you would be the easiest way." Ziva said. She took a deep breath and continued. "In your profile I found out that you were a sucker for woman. That you chased them. The man I made the profile for even told me that you literally chased on once."

"You think that I'm just a guy who sleeps around?" Tony said walking to sit on the couch

"I did. But after spending time with you I knew I was wrong." Ziva said as she faced him, but didn't sit down

"So what happened to this woman? And did she have an accent?" Tony asked

"Yes she did. And she was killed by the man who I made the profile for." Ziva said

"Ari. You were working with Ari?" Tony asked as he stood up again

"Yes." Ziva said

"So that's why you're here. To kill Gibbs because he killed Ari?" Tony asked

"Yes."

"Why were you sent? Did you draw a short straw or something?" Tony asked

"My father sent me here to complete the mission because he believed that if anyone could take it seriously that it would be me." Ziva said

"Why is that?" Tony asked

"Because Ari was my half-brother." Ziva said

"Brother." Tony said "Well that's just fucking fabulous. No wonder you reminded of him." Seeing Ziva's blank expression he explained. "Your eyes. They reminded me of him."

"I am sorry Tony." Ziva said

"When were you going to carry out your mission?" Tony asked, ignoring Ziva's apology

"Today I received messages from my partner, Malachi Ben-Gidon that he was moving tonight." Ziva said

"So when you saw his picture on our plasma screen you just put on a mask?"

"It's what I was trained to do." Ziva said. Tony started walking towards the door. "Tony." Ziva said as she followed him

"I have to go." Tony said

"Just like that? We're done talking?" Ziva asked her voice breaking

With one hand on the door knob he turned his head to look at her. "I have nothing else to say to you." Tony said and Ziva saw a tear slip out of Tony's eyes. She hated herself for doing that to him.

Then as Tony was walking out of the door he heard Ziva "I love you" but he didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her. He just kept walking to his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat down on his couch with his beer and was about to turn the TV on when he heard someone come in through his front door.<p>

"Hello Agent Gibbs. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said as someone else came in through the back door

"I would say the pleasure is mine, but considering I don't know you or your friend that's behind me." Gibbs said

"Oh. I'm sorry. My friend's name is Malachi Ben-Gidon." The man said raising his gun with a silencer on it. "My name is Michael Rivkin. And I'm here to kill you."

"Well there goes my night of drinking beer and my boat."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I love cliffhangers. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please review. I was hoping to get 80 on the last chapter but didn't. I was sad. So can you give me at least 90 on this one? I would love 95 and it would make me update before Saturday. How do you like season 9 so far? Review review review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in weeks. Been busy. I'm in band and I have had All district auditions. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Retraction: I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Instead of Gibbs sitting on his couch he will be in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters**

Chapter 14: Make a Choice

_Dammit. How could I so easily trust her? Huh. Maybe she was right. Put a woman with a pretty face in front of me and I'm all theirs. Should've known she was too good to be true. What is Gibbs going to think? He probably won't want me as he senior agent anymore. Gibbs! I have to tell him what's going on._

Tony then made a quick right turn towards Gibbs' house.

_God I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

><p>Ziva was already in her car and two minutes away from Gibbs' house when she turned on her phone. She noticed that she had tons of messages on her phone. She listened to one of them.<p>

'_Ziva, it's Malachi. We are moving tonight. Once the job is done we are going our separate ways. But you need to leave the tri-state area. Plan to rendezvous with me in Boston in two days.'_

"Fuck!" Ziva shouted as she accelerated. "I need to be there now."

* * *

><p>"Can I offer you or your friend a drink?" Gibbs asked as he stood in the doorway.<p>

"I don't think so Special Agent Gibbs. You see I am not planning on being here for long. Just long enough to do a job."

"Killing me? That's right." Gibbs said then shrugged "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Don't think of it as me wanting to kill you, but me doing my job." Rivkin said as he turned the safety on the gun off.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled up to Gibbs' house and saw two motorcycles parked in front of it. He got his gun out of the glove box then got out of his car and moved towards Gibbs' front door. He heard a voice with an Israeli accent talking to Gibbs then burst through the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>When Tony got in he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two well-armed men that he could only assume we Mossad had their guns pointed at Gibbs who looked like he wasn't even bothered by it.<p>

"Ahhhh Gibbs?" Tony said as he pointed his gun at the man closest to him

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"You are seeing the two guys who had their guns pointed at you, right?" Tony asked as he maneuvered to stand in front of the guy who had a beard

"Yeah I do DiNozzo. My eyes aren't _that_ bad." Gibbs said

"Agent Meatball I presume?" said the man in front of Tony

"If you mean DiNozzo, then yes. Who are you?" Tony said

"Well Meatball my name is Michael Rivkin. My partner's name is Malachi Ben-Gidon. But we are one short, aren't we Malachi?"

"What do you mean?" Malachi said

"Where is the lovely Ziva? I thought she was going to join us." Rivkin said

"She is." Someone said from behind Malachi

Tony turned his head at the sound of the voice that was so familiar. "Ziva." He said

"Tony. Gibbs." Ziva said stepping up beside Malachi with her gun out, but holding in at her side.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Gibbs said

Tony turned his body so one shoulder was facing Gibbs while the other was facing Rivkin. He kept his gun pointed at him. "Wait. You knew she would be here?"

"I asked her to come." Gibbs said simply

"When?" Tony asked, not understanding what was going on

"Earlier today."

_Flashback_

"_And if she just lies to you again?" Gibbs asked_

"_She won't." Tony said as he hit the switch_

_Before Tony was able to exit the elevator Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you love her DiNozzo. And maybe she feels the same, but that doesn't mean the ones we love won't lie to us." Gibbs said. _

_Once Tony left the elevator Gibbs hit a different floor, then stopped the elevator. He took out a cell phone and called a number._

"_Hello?" a voice answered_

"_Hello Ms. David." Gibbs said _

"_Gibbs." Ziva said_

"_Already remember my voice. I didn't say much when we met."_

"_You did not need to." Ziva said_

"_You don't sound surprised that I know who you really are or that I know your number." Gibbs said_

"_I'm not. I saw Officer Ben-Gidon's picture up on your plasma screen. I knew it was only a matter of time."_

"_Huh. So you know it's only a matter of time until Tony finds out?" Gibbs asked_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you love him?" Gibbs asked_

"_What?" _

"_Do. You. Love. Tony?" Gibbs asked again slowly_

"_Yes." Ziva answered with no hesitation_

"_And you think lying to him and trying to kill me is the best way to show it?" Gibbs asked_

"_I know it is not." Ziva said "I do not wish to do this anymore."_

"_Then don't." Gibbs said_

"_What do you mean?" Ziva asked getting curious_

"_Don't go with their plan. Have my back."_

"_I will lose my job if I do that." Ziva said_

"_Take your pick. Your job. Or the man you claim to love." Gibbs said then hung up._

_Ziva heard the dial tone and went to her car. She knew what she had to do. She was heading towards the Israeli Embassy when she got a call from Tony._

"_Tony."_

"_Ziva I need to talk to you." Tony said_

_End Flashback_

"So you two planned this? You wanted her here?" Tony asked incredulously

"Yes. But she never actually told me whose side she was on." Gibbs said turning to look at Ziva

"How was it Agent Meatball?" Rivkin asked

Tony turned to look at him. "How was what?"

"The sex. I assume you two had sex. Isn't she a screamer? And she's got stamina, right? Could you keep up with her?" Rivkin asked

"Shut up!" Tony yelled

"Were you not able to perform well enough? Or did she not give it her all? I would understand. She does prefer darker skin." Rivkin said smiling

Tony took the lock of his sig once Rivkin spoke.

"Do not fall for his games Tony." Ziva said

"Maybe I'm just that gullible. I fell for yours, right?" Tony said

"This is wrong." Malachi said

"What?" Rivkin asked

"He killed an out of control operative. If he hadn't you know we would've."

"Are you backing out on me?" Rivkin asked

"Not you. Just this assignment." Malachi said as he lowered his gun. "I'm done." He said then walked out the back door

"Well Ziva are you going to back me up?" Rivkin asked

"No. I'm done with this. You, my father, Mossad. I am done with it all." Ziva said as she raised her gun and pointed it at Rivkin

"I don't think so." Rivkin said as he fired his gun, but didn't hit Gibbs. He hit Tony in his right arm.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Tony shouted as his arm dropped and the gun hit the floor.

"You go for that gun DiNozzo and I'll make sure to kill you." Rivkin warned. "As for you Gibbs, it's time to die."

Tony dropped on the ground to grab his gun and fired one second after both Rivkin and Ziva fired.

Once everything was quiet they looked around.

"I'm calling 9-1-1." Ziva said

"Ok. I'm calling Ducky." Tony said. He took out his phone with his left hand and dialed Ducky's number.

"Hello?" Ducky said

"Hey Ducky." Tony said with a sigh

"Anthony. What can I help you with?"

"I have a dead body." Tony said wincing as he moved his right arm

"Where is it?"

"Gibbs' house."

* * *

><p>"Just tell me McGee!" Abby said<p>

"I wish I could, but I can't Abs. Sorry" McGee said. Abby slapped the back of his head

"What has Gibbs told you about apologizing? Don't answer that." Abby said when she saw McGee's mouth open. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Gibbs told me not to. He wants to talk to Tony first." McGee said then mentally head-slapped himself for mentioning Tony's name

"What does it have to do with Tony? Does it have something to do with Ziva? Why aren't Gibbs and Tony answering their cell phones? What am I missing here McGee?" Abby said pacing in front of McGee's desk. "I will just call Ducky." Abby said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello Abby." Ducky said from his car

"Hey Ducky. Do you what's going on with Tony and Gibbs?"

"I'm getting ready to find out now."

"What do you mean? She asked

"I'm pulling into Gibbs' driveway. Tony called me and told me to come here because he said there was a dead body."

"Oh my gosh. Who?" Don't know yet Abby."

"I'm coming with McGee." Abby said and then hung up

"What's happened?" McGee asked

"Someone is dead at Gibbs' house. We need to go there now." Abby said as she started walking to the elevator. McGee picked up his bag and ran after her.

"Do you think you're spending too much time with Gibbs?" McGee asked as they waited for the elevator

"Why do you ask that?" Abby said once the elevator dinged and they got in

"Because you hung up on Ducky in true Gibbs style and then you told me where we need to go and walked off as fast as him with me rushing to get my bag and running after you." McGee explained

"Maybe you haven't been hanging out with him enough." Abby said

"Huh."

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting in the back of the ambulance as they fixed his arm and gave him a sling.<p>

"Tony, are you ok?" Ducky asked as he walked over to him

"I'm fine. Body is inside." Tony said as he hopped out of the back of the ambulance

They walked through the front door and found a man he didn't recognize with a bullet hole in his head. Gibbs was sitting on his couch with his left arm in a sling watching the NCIS agents treat his house as a crime scene.

"Thanks for coming Duck. You planning on putting the body in your car?" Gibbs asked

"No. Mr. Palmer is bringing the van." Ducky said

"Good. Tony?"

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"I think you need to talk to someone." Gibbs said

"Where?" Tony asked

"Basement." Gibbs said. Tony left and walked down to the basement where he saw Ziva eyeing a spot on the floor that was faded

"So this is where he died." She said quietly

"Yeah. Gibbs planned it all out." Tony said coming up behind her

"He wasn't always like that you know. He was a good big brother who cared about me and my little sister. My father changed him though. Into a perfect soldier. I remembering wanting to be just like Ari. And now I am. I am a killer." Ziva said still looking at the spot

Tony grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "So am I."

"I bet you have never killed anyone because you were told to." Ziva said looking in his eyes

"No I can't say I have. But you didn't kill Gibbs." Tony said

"Does that change anything between us? Do you still want nothing to do with me?" Ziva asked

"I don't think I could ever stay away from you. Somehow you got yourself into my heart and now it just can't let you go." Tony said with a slight grin

"So what are you saying?" Ziva asked. Tony raised his left hand up to cup her cheek.

"It means I love you too. And I want you here with me." Tony said. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back her eyes were still closed and she had a slight smile on your face.

"What changed your mind about me?" Ziva asked and then opened her eyes

"Oh a little of this, a little that. A lot of you." He said smiling

"Me? What did I do? Because of me both you and Gibbs got shot." Ziva said

"You made me smile and laugh without even trying. You made me commit to someone. That's never happened before. You made me fall head over heels in love with you in under two weeks." Tony said

"I love you Tony. And I'm sorry that I have caused your loved ones pain. But I do not think I can stay here." Ziva said

"Why? What is stopping you?" Tony asked getting as close as possible to her

"I was here on a mission which turned into me being here on vacation. I'm not a citizen. I cannot stay here." Ziva said holding his hand, trying to get him to understand

"Then become one."

Do you know how long that will take Tony? Plus I still have to talk to my father. When I said I was done with Mossad I was serious. But I cannot tell him over the phone or over Skype. It must be face to face." Ziva said

"What if he doesn't let you come back?" Tony asked

"I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. He will not stop me." Ziva told him

"And what will you do once you quit?" Tony asked

"Well I was hoping to maybe come back to the U.S. and stay here in D.C. for vacation. See the sights again." Ziva said

"And the people?" Tony asked

"Especially the people." Ziva said smiling

"Anyone in particular?" Tony asked with a slight grin

"Definitely. I plan on seeing Gibbs." Ziva said. Tony lost the smile on his face and started to pout.

"I am kidding Tony." Ziva said giggling. She lifted her hand to lightly slap his cheek

"You know there is a way to become a citizen faster." Tony said

"How?"

"Marry one." Tony said. Ziva said nothing and just stared at him when she heard someone come downstairs

"Tony! Tony! Tony! Oh my gosh! Look at your arm!" Abby said. Tony had just turned around when Abby jumped on him and Ziva had to help him stay upright.

"I'm ok Abby." Tony whispered. "Having trouble breathing Abs."

"Oh sorry." Abby said then got off him. "And you." Abby said turning to look and point at Ziva "How could you do this to Tony?"

"Abby." Tony said

"I mean he is super nice and didn't do anything to you." Abby said

"Abby." Tony said slightly louder

"And Gibbs too. How could you treat people like this?" Abby asked

"Abby!" Tony shouted to get her attention "It's ok. She didn't shoot us. She actually saved us. Rivkin is the one who shot me and Gibbs. Ziva shot Rivkin in the head. When I pulled the trigger nothing came out. My gun wasn't loaded apparently."

"So that's it? A happy ending? The end."

"Basically." Tony said

"And Gibbs is ok with that?" Abby asked

"Yep"

"So now what?" Abby asked

"You all get upstairs and help McGee and do your job." Gibbs said from the stairs

"I do not work for you Gibbs." Ziva said

"Do you want to?" Gibbs asked

"How could I work for you? You have to be a citizen, no? And I was here to kill you. And you are okay with that?" Ziva asked skeptically

"You didn't carry out the plan. And you saved my life. And to answer your other question, yes you do have to be a citizen to become an agent at NCIS." Gibbs replied

"Well I am not." Ziva said

"Have you quit Mossad yet?" Gibbs asked

"No. Why?"

"Because I'm sure our new director wouldn't mind having a Mossad Liaison Officer." Gibbs said

"You really think that would work? And how do you plan on buying this to my father?" Ziva asked

"Selling." Tony said automatically

Ziva turned to him. "What?"

"It's selling this to your father. Not buying." Tony said smiling

Ziva turned back to Gibbs. "And if I work here will I have to put up with that everyday?" Ziva said pointing at Tony

"Yes you will." Gibbs said

"Good. I do not think I could do without it anymore."

**So there you go. I normally don't like the whole prolonging a scene that shouldn't take an hour. Like when someone gets shot in the chest they are able to talk for 5 more minutes and then die while they are holding someone's hand. But I just couldn't help myself. Hope you liked this chapter. I have one more to go. At least that's what I am planning on doing. Can I please get 100 reviews on this chapter? If I do I can guarantee a new chapter before next Monday. Oh and I must tell you some spoilers. If you don't want to know then don't read between spoiler alert and end spoiler alert. **_**SPOILER ALERT: Ray Cruz will be back on NCIS January 10**__**th **__**to sweep Ziva off her feet. Mike Franks will be back for NCIS' 200**__**th**__** episode in January. Lastly EJ Barrett will probably be back for the 9x12 episode of NCIS. END SPOILER ALERT**_**. I'm so excited for January! Review!**


	17. Ziva needs your help!

**Female Law Enforcement Crushes Bracket Tournament**

A/N: Alright people. Ziva needs your help. On there is a competition for the ultimate female law enforcement officers. Both Abby and Ziva were in it, but Abby got beaten. Ziva is now in the finals going against Castle's Kate Beckett. Ziva is down by about 30%. She needs your help to win! Tony DiNozzo won for the male competition they had. Ziva must win. Think about it. Tiva will then be the champs! Please go to the link and vote for Ziva. And tell everyone you know. Post an author's note like I did for your stories. Please vote! I think tomorrow is the last day for voting. Hurry! Thanks.

.com/2011/12/castle-kate-beckett-ncis-ziva-david-law-enforcement-crushes-tournament/#more-282489

If the link doesn't work go to ''. Then put the cursor over 'Hot Shows' and select NCIS. You should find it there. Once again, please please please vote for Ziva.


	18. whats up with fanifction?

So I just changed my stories status to complete because I realized I wasn't going to do anymore with it. I don't know If you've noticed but Fanfiction is taking down stories because they don't like what's in them. I believe this is a site where people should feel free to write what they want even if it has sexual situations or is inspired by a song. Their slogan after all is "Unleash your imagination". Now it seems like they're changing their minds. Please go to the site below and sign the petition to stop this. Thanks for your support throughout my story!

www. change (.org) petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net

*** You need to remove the parenthesis and spaces from the website. All of it wouldn't have shown up if I didn't do it like this.***


End file.
